Everglow
by hassgucci
Summary: Kyle sabe que debe dejar de atrasarse ante las migajas de afectado que le da Stan, pero no puede dejarle por más autodestructivo que esto sea.


**Stan/Wendy en tiempo pasado.**

 **Menciones de otras relaciones como el Creek.**

 **La idea me surgió gracias a que estaba escuchando justo Everglow.**

 **Un poco largo la verdad.**

 **Esta es como la primera parte de una serie de OS individuales que haré de parejas/personajes individuales de la serie.**

* * *

 **"** **You** **fooled** **me** **from** **they** **start** **,** **when** **you** **let** **me start** **to** **love** **you** **."**

Kyle veía la repetición de uno de los más viejos capítulos de Terrance y Phillip en la televisión, recordaba que era de la segunda temporada, titulado "Una retaguardia patriótica".  
Básicamente eran ellos con el culo en la cara del presidente George Bush.

¿En serio hubo un tiempo en que vio divertido este programa? Era estúpido y absurdo, igual como lo era South Park, pero ese no era el caso aquí.

En momentos como estos le gustaría tener a Ike en casa, pero el niño había encontrado más divertido ir a hacer una pijamada con Tricia y Karen en la casa de los Tucker.

No entendía a su hermano, a su edad a Kyle le daban asco las niñas. Recuerda cuando a sus ocho años, Bebe andaba tras él alegando que tenía un culo "excepcionalmente fantástico", además de decir que eran pareja, para finalmente dejarlo por Clyde.

Esa fue la ruptura más extraña y fácil que ha tenido en la vida, pues ni siquiera estaba enterado de que ella era su novia.

Al menos agradecía la no presencia de sus padres, que se quedarán visitando a los abuelos en New Jersey todo lo que quisieran, el único inconveniente era el que después tendrían que pasar por un proceso para quitar los restos de Jersey y bronceado artificial de sus cuerpos.

Ya más acomodado se dispuso a ver la ante sus ojos, terrible serie que había amado en su niñez.

Recordaba el tiempo en el que Stan decía que todo se volvía mierda una vez que crecías, Kyle había crecido y si bien no encontraba todo a su alrededor una mierda —solo la mitad de las cosas—, está serie era sin duda alguna una porquería.

¿Cosas que eran también una porquería? El que fuera sábado, estuviera sin supervisión de nadie y él se la pasara en casa muriendo de aburrimiento porque no tenía con quién salir.

Vidas interesantes y luego la suya.

El timbre de la casa sonó una vez y lo dejo pasar, creyendo que era algún niño molestando. Si fueran sus padres o Ike abrirían la puerta.

Volvió a sonar, decidió dejarlo pasar también.

Sonó un par de veces más y sinceramente ya estaba alterado sus nervios.

Ante el quinto timbre mando su pereza a la mierda, su irritación había vencido y podía sentir una prominente venta palpitando en su frente. Ya tenía una idea de quién era.

Un par de golpes se dieron contra la puerta y estaba listo para atacar.

—Joder, Cartman, donde sea otra de tus bolsas llenas de mierda incendiándose no vivirás para contarlo.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y lo que vio lo dejo atónito.

Ahí, sentado en su entrada con una botella de vodka se encontraba Stan Marsh mirándole fijamente.

—No esto en llamas, pero sí soy mierda ¿cuenta? —sus palabras se arrastraban poco, podía sentir el hedor del licor que emanaba su amigo.

Con un suspiro, ya familiarizado con este tipo de situaciones, tomo a Stan de los hombros y lo entró a la casa para recostarlo en el sofá.

—Quédate aquí, te traeré un café para que se te baje la borrachera.

Stan hizo un sonido que Kyle tomo como señal de aprobación y se dirigió a la cocina.

Su sábado había pasado de ser un zoquete aburrido a una niñera, increíble.

Ya en la cocina divagaba de cuál era la actual razón de su ruptura con Wendy, que lo había traído de vuelta a rastras donde él.

Pasados los minutos y con una gran taza de café negro en mano, bastante cargado, se lo llevó al pelinegro en la sala.

—Bebe —le largo.

Stan, sentado en el sofá tomo la taza murmurando un gracias, tras el primer sorbo hizo una mueca.

—Creo que te pasaste con el café.

—Es para bajarte la borrachera, ahora cállate y bebe. Me explicarás el motivó de tu estado.

Stan asintió y siguió bebiendo de su café. Una media hora después, con el televisor siendo el único en sonar en la habitación, Stan se decidió a hablar.

—Termine con Wendy.

—Eso no es novedad, quiero saber la razón esta vez.

Stan hizo una mueca, dejando la ya vacía taza sobre la mesita de centro y acomodándose mejor sobre el sofá.

—Lo mismo de siempre, dice que la dejo demasiado de lado y que la mayor parte de mi atención estaba enfocada en otras personas y cosas.

—¿Cómo quiénes?

Miro hacia el techo como buscando la respuesta, está prontamente llegó.

—Los chicos, Butters, Cartman, Kenny y tú. Además, dice que está harta de mi inmadurez ¿puedes creerlo? —bufo indignado—. Yo, inmaduro. Aparte de ser un dejado, soy inmaduro.

Kyle repaso sus palabras, tratando de ser conciliador.

—No puedo contraargumentar lo de inmaduro, porque lo eres Stan, pero Wendy no es una chica que se ponga celosa de tus amigos, ¿qué más te dijo?

Stan le lanzó una fea mirada antes de seguir.

—No recuerdo muy bien, mi mente aún está revuelta, pero era algo como que necesitaba encontrar lo que de verdad quería y dejar de ser un segundo plano en todo.

¿Encontrar lo que de verdad quería? Pero si Stan quería mucho a Wendy, no por nada estaban saliendo desde la primaria.

Claro que su relación era malditamente intermitente y varios ya los llamaban tóxicos, pero siempre encontraban la forma de "arreglarse".

—Stan, tú sabes muy bien que al final volverán, no es como para que te embriaguez.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, acercando su cuerpo más al de su amigo en busca de confort.

—Dijo que esta vez era definitivo.

—Sabes que no es así, han dicho eso muchas veces.

—¡Pero sí es así! —tomando los brazos de Kyle entre sus manos, lo sacudió mirándolo a los ojos—. Me dijo que todo había terminado, que ya no vendrían más oportunidades y que esto era por mí bien —sollozo—. ¿Cuál bien? ¿eh? Estamos juntos desde los ocho años.

—Ustedes terminan mucho, Stan. Tampoco es como si fuera una relación estable.

—Sí, pero de igual forma estuvimos ahí durante tanto tiempo y ella lo mando todo a la mierda.

—No creo que haya sido sólo ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es mi culpa?

Soltó los brazos del pelirrojo como si le quemarán, Kyle vio sus ojos aguándose ante la supuesta traición. Stan podía ser tan dramático.

—No, pero una ruptura es por causa dos personas, Stan. Aparte tú a veces decías que ella era aburrida.

—Sí, lo era, pero igual la extraño.

Stan no queriendo pelear más, se recostó contra el pecho de su amigo.

—Lo sé.

Duraron así un rato, Stan recostado contra el dando pequeños sollozos de vez en cuando y Kyle conciliado pasando sus dedos en forma de caricia por su cuerpo.

—No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti.

—Probablemente estarías muerto o en la cárcel.

—O muerto en la cárcel.

—Tal vez masturbándome en San Diego.

Kyle soltó una risa ante aquel recuerdo que ya parecía tan lejano.

—Es una buena opción, eso te paso por ser un imbécil y no escuchar mis advertencias.

—Sí —Stan enterró su cara en su pecho, aspirando su aroma—. Probablemente jamás saldría de San Diego sino fuera porque te tengo conmigo.

Kyle paso saliva, su pecho empezó a retumbar. Ya sabía a donde iría a parar esto. Tenían este tipo experiencias que él quería evitar.

—Stan —dijo en modo de advertencia.

El nombrado hizo oídos sordos y siguió con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Kyle, pensó que se había rendido y todo fue una conspiración suya cunado Stan comenzó a dar pequeños besos sobre la ropa.

—Stan, basta.

Nuevamente, no hizo caso y siguió con su trabajo. No podía sentir el contacto de los labios sobre su piel, aunque sí sentía la presión de estos.

Apartó sus manos del cuerpo de su amigo, Stan se irguió mirándolo con una sonrisa boba.

Mierda.

—Te quiero tanto, Kyle —se acercó hasta él, pasando una pierna por encima de la otra, quedando sobre su regazo—. Eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, nadie aguanta mi mierda como tú.

—Sabes que no es problema para mí, pero bájate por favor.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo último, continuo.

—En serio no sé qué sería de mi vida sin tu compañía, siento que puedo perderlos a todos menos a ti —poso sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo—. Te quiero tanto.

Kyle sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, esto estaba volviendo a pasar.

La sensación era familiar, la jodida situación lo era. Quería apartar a Stan tanto como quería no hacerlo.

Maldito borracho encantador.

Maldita la debilidad que tenía con este chico.

Maldito fura él y su suerte.

Era consciente de que, si se dejaba cautivar, si caía, todo él pasaría por de nuevo por la etapa del corazón roto.

Eso era mierda.

—Stanley —llamo, se removió incómodo sobre el asiento—, es mejor que te apartes.

—Me encanta cuando me dices Stanley —su tono era bajo y suave.

Kyle trato de apartarlo de sí, usando un esfuerzo casi nulo para ser sincero, mientras que su acompañante se seguía restregando como un gato contra él, repartiendo pequeños besos por sobre la ropa del pelirrojo.

Mientras todo quedará ahí no tendría de que preocuparse.

El sonido de la televisión era lo único que acompañaba su respiración que cada vez se sentía un poco más pesada, el ambiente era malditamente agradable, una completa lástima que esto fuera pasajero.

Como las otras veces.

Kyle guardaba silencio, dejándose hacer, sabía que no podía contra esto, no podía contra él y por más mal que estuviese para su salud emocional el disfrutar de esto simplemente no podía acabar con ello.

Stan se removió incómodo sobre él, acomodando su cuerpo más contra el de Kyle, quedando pecho contra pecho, maravillado cuando era él quien quedaba por arriba del pelirrojo.

Kyle era más alto que él por algunos céntimos, esto gracias al baloncesto y magia judía —según Cartman, tratando de justificar ser el más bajo de los 4 de formas ridículas—.

Stan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada que él no pudo corresponder, tenía miedo, su corazón acelerándose gradualmente contra su pecho, un cosquilleo en el vientre y sus manos empezando a sudar.

—Te he dicho —los dedos de Stan empezaron a recorrer el afro pelirrojo atado en una coleta—, lo mucho que me encanta tu cabello.

—Mi cabello es un desastre —respondió tajante.

Trataba de no verse afectado, pues al estar tan cerca de su amigo puede sentir la inusual combinación de su aliento, vodka y café impactando contra él.

—Me gusta el desastre —una sonrisa surco sus labios, pasando sus manos sobre la suave maraña recogida—. Este pueblo es un desastre, mi familia es un desastre, yo mismo soy un desastre —agarro una mano del contrario entre las suyas—. Tú y yo somos un desastre, estoy acostumbrado a el; además tú cabello es un desastre agradable.

Kyle sintió como el calor subía a su cara, quería apartar a Stan tanto como quería retenerlo con él ahí, siempre.

—Stan, estás borracho, es mejor que te vayas a casa.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

—No lo estoy, por otra parte, tú pareces nervioso.

—Sí estás borracho —bramo—, y no estoy nervioso, solo que esto es algo... incómodo.

—¿Incomodo en qué sentido Kyle?

La expresión pícara de su cara hizo que quisiera enterrarse bajo tierra.

—Este no eres tú, es tu yo borracho.

Una pequeña risa, una jodida y pequeña risa encantadora broto de su acompañante.

Kyle amaba y despreciaba al Stan borracho, era tan encantador como hijo de puta.

—Ya te dije que estoy en mis 5 sentidos, tu café con sabor a culo me ayudó bastante.

—Lo compra mi mamá, no me reniegues por eso —poso sus manos en las caderas de Stan, como indicativo de bajarse—. Y claro que no estás del todo lúcido.

Aparentemente su mensaje fue malinterpretado por la sonrisa socarrona del contrario.

—Claro que estoy bien, mira —se acomodó sobre las piernas de Kyle, alejándose del cuerpo más alto logrando que este apartará las manos de su cintura—, mi nombre es Stanley Marsh, mi familia es disfuncional y llevamos ya cinco años viviendo en una granja de mierda, mi padre es el idiota de la ciudad, tú, Kyle Broflovski eres mi mejor amigo, acabo de terminar con Wendy por décimo sexta vez y vine a buscar consuelo a tu casa. ¿Quieres también mi número postal o de seguro?

Kyle río ante lo dicho, por el contrario, ya más calmado.

—Todo eso no es garantía de que estás bien.

—Claro que sí, podría hacer el cuatro para probarlo.

Podría ponerte...

—Déjalo así, eres ridículo.

—Tú eres un incrédulo y amargado —Stan volvió a su posición anterior.

Con la cabeza por unos centímetros arriba de la suya, Kyle podía observar el rostro del contrario con detenimiento. Piel blanca con algunos pequeños puntos negros por ahí y allá, cejas ligeramente delgadas para un chico, pequeños detalles de bellos fáciles mal afeitados sobre sus labios rosados que se encontraban húmedos, sus ojos zafiro intensos estaban levemente rojos e hinchados por el desahogo que había tenido hace un momento sobre su pecho, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y su nariz siendo el centro de atención con el rosa más intenso en toda su cara.

Todo tan diferente a él.

Stan no era el chico más guapo de South Park, había varios por encima de él, pero tampoco era feo, tan diferente a Kyle en tantas cosas. Ahí reconoció que lo dicho por Stan era verdad.

Stan era un desastre, pero uno por el que él había caído hace ya varios años. El mismo que cuando veía su vida en calma, venía y colisionaba contra él dejándolo en la más absoluta devastación.

La vista de su amigo lo atormentaba.

—Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a casa.

—¿Por qué?

—No estás bien Stan y este lugar no es el más seguro para ti.

—Claro que lo es —exclamo—, a tu lado es el lugar donde mejor puedo estar, no en ese estúpido rancho con el idiota de mi padre o mamá que se ha dejado Randynfluenciar.

—Estoy hablando en serio —trataba de que su voz sonaba firme, rogaba porque no se diera cuenta del pequeño temblor al fondo de esta.

—Yo también, no me iré a casa esta noche.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Stan se encogió de hombros.

—Pasarla contigo. Necesito despejarme y tú eres lo mejor en ello.

El modo en que lo dijo, tan simple y severo hizo que algo dentro de él retumbará. Sabía lo que pasaría si actuaba.

—No creo que esto sea lo mejor.

—Kyle Broflovski ¿tienes miedo?

—No seas ridículo.

Sí, mierda, puedo sentirme temblar ahora mismo.

—Pues parece que sí lo tuvieras, por el amor a Dios, no es como si está fuera la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos.

—Stan —advirtió.

—No sería nuestra primera vez de ninguna manera, en realidad ¿a qué le temes?

A volver a caer, al quedarme atrapado en ese abismo que parece no tener fondo mientras te veo ser feliz nuevamente con ella y yo solo tengo tus recuerdos y estos momentos, esperando la siguiente vez en que te rompan el corazón.

Le temo a que descubras todo de mí.

—A nada.

Con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, Stan se abalanzó sobre sus labios.

Los labios de Stan eran finos y rosados, húmedos, chocando contra los suyos que eran un poco más regordetes y de un rosa más pálido.

El beso era lento, tierno y suave. Creía que aún había algo de salvación, implorando a su cordura.

Stan, recargándose más contra él, entreabrió los labios, la punta de su lengua empezando a delinear los labios del contrario.

Pausada, húmeda y sugestivamente.

Bien, a la mierda todo. Mañana se encargaría de la autocompasión.

Kyle abrió su boca en respuesta, dando paso a una guerra de lenguas, poso sus manos protectoramente en la cadera de Stan, arrastrándole sobre sus piernas, logrando pegarlo más a su cuerpo, gustoso el pelinegro correspondió alzando un poco su cuerpo, tomando la cara de Kyle entre las manos con él encima e intensificado el beso.

La boca de Stan sabía a alcohol, con cierto tinte de amargura del café en el fondo, los besos seguían, las lenguas jugaban. Stan paso sus brazos por el cuello de Kyle sin romper el beso. Sus manos tomaban más fuerte su cintura logrando juntar sus caderas.

El calor dentro de él aumentaba, la ropa de montaña se empezaba a ser terriblemente incómoda.

Stan dejo de besarlo en busca de aire, juntando sus frentes para evitar perder el contacto.

—Dios, sabes a chocolate.

—Lo estaba comiendo antes de que llegaras.

—Me alegra —junto sus labios robándole un beso que le hizo sacar un gemido—. Me encanta cuando sabes así, cuando contrarresta con mi propio sabor.

Aquello hizo que los vellos de los brazos se le erizarán aún más.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? —pregunto, como una última oportunidad.

Stan le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—Mierda, sí. No es como si está fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos —sus ojos azules recorrieron su rostro—. Además, te ves jodidamente caliente con esa melena roja amarrada en moño, me pones mal.

Evitó el gemido de satisfacción ante la revelación de su acompañante.

—¿Prefieres ir tú arriba o...?

—Carajo, no. Hoy necesito todo lo que puedas darme —pego un pequeño brinco, ocasionando que sus miembros aún cubiertos de ropa, chocarán—. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Sacando fuerzas de no supo donde, agarró con firmeza los muslos de Stan logrando levantarse del sofá.

Stan por su parte rodeo las caderas de Kyle con sus piernas, juntando sus pelvis, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo mientras esté tomaba rumbo a las escaleras y las empezaba a subir.

En el camino lo único que hizo fue repartir besos por su cara y cuello, sin dejar de frotar su cuerpo contra el del otro aprovechándose de la posición.

Kyle abrió la puerta de la habitación con dificultad, tratando de sostener a un inquietó Stan con solo una mano. Con el primer objetivo logrado, depósito al pelín sobre la cama, posando su cuerpo por encima de él.

Los besos con lengua volvieron, ahora en una posición más cómoda, los chasquidos gracias a la excesiva saliva se hacían oír acompañado de las manos juguetonas metiéndose entre las playeras para tocar el torso ajeno. Sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y ni siquiera habían empezado con la mejor parte.

Stan lo tenía hecho un completo idiota.

—Sácate la ropa, estorba demasiado—ordeno Stan.

Kyle, cual fiel siervo obedeció quitándose las ropas tan rápido como sus torpes manos lo permitían, ya quedando en calzoncillos se percató que Stan iba a comenzar a hacer lo mismo que él.

Tomo su brazo de forma delicada impidiéndole el proceder.

—Déjame a mi encargarme de esto.

—¿Eres así de caballeroso con todas las personas que te llevas a la cama? —agrego, con una expresión picara en el rostro.

No, solo contigo.

Kyle no respondió, en su lugar se acercó a su compañero para quitarle el gorro de lana que aun traía puesto.

Debería andar sin este viejo gorro más seguido, se ve realmente lindo con su cabello al descubierto.

Igual que se ve lindo con su rostro sonrojado, los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados, justo como en este momento.

Jodido infierno, como lo quiero destrozar.

Procedió a sacarle la vieja chaqueta marrón y la camisa de encima, a medida que le iba desvistiendo Stan iba soltando risitas nerviosas, aquello hacía que el corazón de Kyle revoloteara como si tuviera un ejército de mariposas en el pecho.

Los pantalones y calzoncillos de Stan salieron rápido, agradecía a quien fuera que a su amigo le gustara usar ropa un tanto suelta, quedando él como el único en la habitación aun cubierto con algo.

Con cuidado recostó a Stan nuevamente sobre el colchón, sintiéndose tan feliz como destrozado del tenerlo esa noche a su merced, sabiendo que todo era pasajero, pero aquel no era momento de deprimirse. No, tenía una misión y esta era hacer pasar a su mejor amigo una de las mejores experiencias sexuales de su vida.

Así cuando este con ella piense en mí, jodiendolo tan fuerte y bueno, de la forma que nadie jamás podrá.

Sabía que era obsesivo, malsano, pero cuando tenías a la persona de tus mayores deseos entregada ante ti con toda su voluntad, lo mejor que se puede hacer es saborear el momento.

Y Kyle quería saborearlo todo.

Se posiciono sobre él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, sus labios fueron a parar directo al cuello dando pequeñas mordidas, pasando su lengua por la tersa piel, regalándole chupetones que le adornarían el cuello por días, a la vista de todos.

El aire cada vez era más pesado en la habitación, su boca viajando hasta sus clavículas y pecho, haciendo lo mismo que en el cuello, sentía como la piel de Stan se erizaba a la par de la suya con cada segundo que pasaba. Fue cuando tuvo el primer pezón entre sus dientes que un fuerte jadeo salió de la boca de su acompañante, tensándolo.

Sus pezones siempre han sido muy sensibles.

Se dedicó a lamer, chupar y mordisquear un pezón mientras que con su mano masajeaba y pellizcaba el otro, tomando turnos en su boca para cada uno.

La respiración de Stan era cada vez más errática, su pecho vibraba ante los gemidos roncos que salían de su boca y un creciente bulto húmedo en la punta se restregaba contra el estómago de Kyle.

Una idea llegó a su mente, dejo los torturados pezones de lado y empezó a descender por el torso del contrario, dando pequeños besos por el camino. Repartió mordiscos discretos en la pelvis, deteniéndose ante el miembro que se alzaba orgulloso ante él.

A solo unos centímetros de su cara, estaba el pene de Stan, largo, delgado, con la punta roja y las venas sobresaliendo, supurando gotas de semen. Se notaba urgido.

Levantó la vista, Stan lo miraba con ojos depredadores, retándolo a tocarlo, a tomarlo en su boca como si fuera una paleta de cereza, de las que tanto le gustaba comer.

Relamiéndose los labios y devolviéndole el mismo tipo de mirada, asegurándole con esta que lo haría rogar, Kyle bajo nuevamente la mirada hacia la necesitada polla.

Con la cabeza gacha, soplando sobre los vellos negros dio el primer lengüetazo a la base.

Ante esto el mismo de Stan tuvo un espasmo, poso cada mano sobre los muslos de forma firme, ordenándole con acciones que se mantuviera quieto.

Una lamida le siguió y luego otro y otro, sin apartarse de la base, Stan se removía debajo de él, queriendo provocarle más hizo el recorrido con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta que chorreaba, abrió los labios tomando la punta en su boca y comenzando a chupar.

Esto definitivamente no es como una paleta de cereza, es mucho mejor.

Stan jadeo y Kyle decidió que era buen momento para tomarlo todo, fue bajando gradualmente sin sacar la polla de su boca hasta donde su garganta no pudiera más y las arcadas fueran soportables.

Con un vaivén siguió chupando, a veces saliendo que solo la punta roja se mantenía entre sus labios y otras tan al fondo que sentía los vellos cosquillear en su cara.

Stan se retorcía, sus manos fuertemente sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, tomando la melena rizada entre sus dedos y tirando de esta como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

Sus dientes raspaban la delicada piel, caliente y pesado contra su boca. Pasando la lengua por la punta, sorbiendo.

Tan amargo, tan bueno.

—Ky-Kyle —su voz ronca y desesperada.

Un ¿Mmph? Fue todo lo que pudo articular para no dejar de lado su trabajo.

—T-tus dedos, ya es ho-ra.

Kyle levantó la vista, aún mamando, haciendo contacto visual. Alzó una ceja en tono de pregunta.

¿Estás seguro?

Stan asintió frenéticamente.

Soltó su miembro, logrando emitir un de pop, al hacerlo.

Sus labios descendieron hasta sus bolas, deteniéndose a chupar sus colas en el proceso, lo que solo logro que un "Por Dios Kyle, apresúrate"saliera de la boca de su compañero.

Levantó la cara del cuerpo de su amigo, su barbilla bañada en saliva y con pequeños rastros de preseminal por ahí, miro a Stan con el rostro sonrojado a los ojos.

—¿Dónde?

—Mesa de noche, primer cajón.

—¿Aún está entre el joyero?

Kyle asintió, Stan se removió incomodo en su puesto, con las piernas abiertas llevando la mano a la mesa de noche para sacar la botella de lubricante.

Kyle lo tomo, rozando la mano de Stan en el proceso lo que hizo que una corriente atravesará su columna.

No puedo ser tan marica por algo como esto.

Bueno, tampoco es como si lo que estoy haciendo fuera muy heterosexual.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza, con un indicativo en los muslos de Stan de que alzará las piernas, el pelinegro obedeció dándole también una almohada en el acto.

Kyle puso la almohada bajo las caderas de Stan, así y con las piernas recogidas tenía un acceso más fácil.

Bajo la cabeza para regalarle una pequeña lamida a su periné, lo cual causó otro jadeo, sonrió, dejaría la tarea de comerlo para otro día.

Pasó su lengua un par de veces más por su entrada en lo que abría el lubricante y cubría sus dedos con este.

Bastante lubricante se había regado ante esto, pero no era problema, compraría más, su prioridad era el pelinegro.

Separó el rostro de la cara interna de Stan, con la mirada fija poso su primer dedo en la entrada, jugaba paseando su dedo por ella aún sin adentrarlo.

—No seas una mierda y mete ese maldito dedo de una vez.

Regaño Stan desde la cabecera, a Kyle no le importaba complacerle así que fue introduciendo el dedo poco a poco, hasta llegar al nudillo, maravillado con el calor del apretado cuerpo de Stan y como se acoplaba tan bien ante la pequeña intromisión.

Movió el dedo juguetonamente entrado y sacando. Stan se retorcía y fue cuando pidió otro que inserto el segundo haciendo tijera.

Stan se estaba deshaciendo en gemidos, Kyle estaba maravillado. En busca del placer ajeno como si fuera el propio fue que embutió el tercero.

Con tres dedos adentro, moviéndolos rítmicamente busca aquel punto dulce que Kyle sabía que podía hacer perder la cordura hasta al más recto.

Ya sintiéndolo suficientemente estirado, creyendo que Stan no aguantaría más por los sonidos que hacía, saco los dedos de él en busca del condón que había dejado sobre la cama.

Kyle se apartó, Stan gimió en reproche ante la falta de contactó.

Zafándose de los calzoncillos se dispuso a deslizar el condón por su longitud, sintiendo un toque eléctrico recorrerle ante el contacto con su olvidado miembro.

Separo más las piernas de Stan, acomodándose entre ellas. Pecho contra pecho, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Sin apartar la vista de los orbes zafiro fue deslizándose lentamente por la cavidad del menor, poco a poco hasta que sintió sus testículos chocar contra la hendidura ajena.

Cerro los ojos, meditando en busca de calma, una calma que le impidiera empezar a moverse hasta destrozar el cuerpo de Stan.

Tan apretado, tan caliente, tan bueno.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, el calor que emitían ambos cuerpos era abrazador. La mandíbula tensa esperando la aprobación para el poder comenzar a moverse dentro del otro.

Pasados unos segundos, la cadera de Stan se empujó contra él avisándole que estaba listo, pero el bastardo en él quería escuchar a su platónico decirlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Kyle en voz baja, más ronca de lo habitual.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero —su voz era baja, rasposa y al mismo tiempo suave.

Empujo una vez, estimulándolo para escuchar las palabras que anhelaba.

Stan puso los ojos en blanco ante el repentino movimiento, un jadeo escapo de su boca; el morocho levanto la vista, el índigo y pardo chocando contra el mundo a su alrededor.

—Fóllame —pidió, la desesperación presente en su voz—. Duro, despacio, rápido o lento, no me importa como sea, pero fóllame.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, el alivio recorriendo su cuerpo.

Se retiró lentamente, torturándolo, torturándose porque era un maldito masoquista. Con su pene casi salido por completo, quedando solo la punta adentro tomo una respiración y se deslizó nuevamente dentro de él, esta vez más fuerte.

Stan gimió ante esto y Kyle empezó un vaivén con sus caderas, cuerpos alineados, sudorosos y calientes. Stan se deshacía en gemidos bajo él, aferrando las piernas a su cintura en busca de más contacto y moviendo sus propias caderas en busca del placer.

Kyle sabía que aún no había encontrado aquel punto que lo hacía perder la cordura, pero aquello estaba putamente buen por el momento.

Tomo los labios ajenos entre los suyos, Stan tratando de corresponderle un beso que había pasado a ser una lucha de lenguas y dientes, saliva por doquier. Stan paso sus brazos sobre la espalda de Kyle, sosteniéndose como si fuera un salvavidas, sus uñas raspando la piel blanca de vez en cuando; Kyle le respondía enterrando su rostro en el cuello dándole chupetones que no desaparecerían en días sin parar el movimiento de su cadera.

Todo era rápido, sucio y duro. El placer en todo su esplendor.

Cambio ligeramente el ángulo que tomaba en las embestidas, lo que ocasionó un grito de parte de Stan.

Había encontrado la próstata.

Con aquel ángulo en mente, arremetió contra el cuerpo ajeno, esta vez más fuerte y rápido, buscando liberarlo, liberarse a sí mismo.

Pequeños "ahh, ahhh, más", salían de la boca ajena acompañado de un intento de articular su nombre. Él respondiendo con gruñidos y besos rápidos por el rostro ajeno.

Entre movimientos la coleta que sostenía su cabello se iba deshaciendo, largos rizos rojizos yendo a parar sobre su cara y otros pegándosele a la frente gracias al sudor.

Levantó la cabeza de su cuello, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva. Stan se postraba ante él, acostado bajo su cuerpo, entregado a su merced con los ojos con los ojos azules ligeramente abiertos y vidriosos, el rostro fuertemente sonrojado, labios rojos e hinchados, gotas de sudor recorriéndolo hasta su pecho, mientras hacía los sonidos más pornográficos que alguna vez haya tenido el placer de escuchar en su vida.

La imagen de la lujuria postrada bajo él.

Un gruñido salió de fondo de su garganta, golpeando más fuerte la próstata del chico. Stan echo la cabeza hacia atrás poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ahh, ah, Kyl-e. Más, más, más por favor, más.

No duraría, ninguno de los dos lo haría. El pene de Stan se encontraba siendo prisionero de la fricción de ambos cuerpos, pesado y caliente contra su abdomen, sentía que el suyo propio explotaría en cualquier momento pero quería venirse justo después de él.

Tomo la polla entre sus dedos, dándole tirones sin aplacar las embestidas, robándole un nuevo beso donde lo lascivo iba a prevalecer.

Uno, dos, tres tirones fue lo que hicieron falta para hacer que Stan que Stan se viniera con un fuerte grito, salpicándolos a ambos de aquel líquido viscoso y caliente.

El anillo de Stan se cerró alrededor de él, tensándolo tan deliciosamente que eso y la cara de éxtasis de su acompañante fue todo lo que necesito para vaciarse por completo en el condón sin abandonar aquel candente cuerpo, soltando un gutural gruñido de placer.

Su cuerpo vibraba de alegría, de alivio y del placer aún contenido. Los ojos cerrados y las frentes juntas tratando de calmar su respiración.

Ya más estabilizado, salió del cuerpo contrario, Stan gimiendo en reproche ante el vacío.

Kyle se recostó al lado de Stan, sobre las mantas en las que había dormido siendo un crío ahora impregnadas de lubricante, sudor y semen al follarse a su súper mejor amigo.

Stan se giró para encararlo, sus ojos aún brillantes y las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte carmín, supuso que él no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—Eso fue grandioso —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, su respiración ya más calmada.

Kyle se encogió de hombros. —Se hace lo que se puede. ¿Estás mejor?

—Mejor es poco, estuvo increíble. Creó que te sentiré por días.

Genial, al menos algo habrá quedado de mí en ti cuando vuelvas con ella.

El pensamiento amargo cruzó su cabeza, odiaba a su mente despejada que se empeñaba en joderle la existencia.

Aun así, le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te lastimé mucho la espalda?

Negó. —Nada grave, el ardor pasara rápido con una pomada y las marcas solo estarán unos días, no es como si fuera algo nuevo.

El comentario hizo que un leve brilló de incomodidad fuera visible en los ojos zafiro. Kyle lo justificó con el cansancio.

—Sí —exclamo con la voz apagada—. Espero no haberte arrancado alguno de tus lunares en la espalda.

Kyle sonrió. —Descuida, no lo harás.

Miro el reloj en la mesa de noche, 1:23 AM. Ya era tarde, Stan tal vez se quedaría esta noche a dormir con él.

—¿Te quedas? —pregunto, temiendo la respuesta.

El pelinegro hizo un ademán en afirmación. —Ya es bastante tarde, estoy cansado y aún me siento algo revuelto. No hay problema si duermo contigo ¿Verdad?

La sorpresa se hizo presente en él. Stan a veces pasaba las noches en su casa, pero nunca en la misma cama, menos cuando acababan de follar.

Se sintió nervioso ante esto, dormiría en la misma cama que Stan después de haberse revolcado.

Sabía que el pensamiento era estúpido ¿cómo se asustaba ante la idea de compartir la cama cuando acababan de tener una sesión de sexo? Pero es que aquello era de alguna forma más íntimo, sin lujuria de por medio.

Con todo su empeño en no verse afectado ante la propuesta, artículo un "por supuesto que no, descansa conmigo", en respuesta.

Stan se acomodó, cubriéndolos con las mantas, dio un "que descanses Kyle" de despedida, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo disponiéndose a dormir.

Kyle fingió que hacía lo mismo desde su lado de la cama.

Lo cierto es que su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho como hace sólo unas pocas horas, estaba durmiendo con quién era el protagonista de sus sueños más húmedos y cursis durante años.

El chico por el que descubrió su bisexualidad. Bueno, esto era mérito de Stan y Chris Evans, porque vamos, el hombre era caliente como el infierno.

Pero Stan era Stan, no era un modelo de revista o un actor estúpidamente guapo, pero era tan hermoso y especial ante sus ojos que era como tener a la divinidad en frente.

Lastimosamente está divinidad no era suya, solo prestada. Estaba a su lado de forma temporal hasta que el verdadero motivó de los suspiros de su chico decidiera que era momento de arreglar las cosas y volver junto a él.

Dejando a Kyle en un abismo de dolor y desesperación de nuevo, aferrándose a lo poco que obtenía de su latente tortura.

Stan soltó un ronquido a la par que él sentía los ojos aguarse ante el pensamiento de que jamás sería suficiente.

Nunca sería Wendy y esa era su pena.

Decidido a que se confirmaría con las sobras, con el recuerdo Stan siendo esta noche suyo, el sabor de sus besos y el aroma de su piel, recibiendo los gemidos de placer que emitía el chico cuando era tomado adecuadamente, sus ojos cálidos y pícara sonrisa cuando iba en busca de lo que quería.

El morocho se removió en la cama, ahora dándole la cara a Kyle aún con los ojos cerrados. Él tomo la mano del morocho entre las suyas, aun cuando estaba dormido. Stan tenía un sueño bastante pesado así que sabía que no se despertaría, la afirmación llegó cuando un ronquido salió de su boca confirmándole que se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Llevo la mano hacia sus labios, depositando un pequeño y cuidadoso beso en esta, queriendo sentir el tacto de su lechosa piel estando en total calma. Sus ojos húmedos dejando escapar pequeñas y delgadas lágrimas observando el rostro pacífico de su acompañante.

Con la respiración temblorosa le dio otro pequeño beso la mano de Stan, para después depositarla al lado de su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ese mero toque de desesperación no habría sido más que la búsqueda de un contacto humano sin importancia después de una rutina de sexo.

Aquella noche se aferraría a Stan todo lo que podía, antes de perderlo indefinidamente de nuevo, aún si la angustia le carcomía.

Le rogaba al cielo que le diera la oportunidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos más pronto que tarde cuando las cosas retomarán su curso, en el fondo consciente de que su más fuerte deseó jamás llegaría.

Dejo que vagas lágrimas de desolación descendieran por su rostro, torturándose en recordar el sabor de los labios ajenos hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Incapaz de quedarse en cama más tiempo, Kyle se había levantado temprano para ir a recoger a Ike. No quería ver como Stan despertaba a su lado, dándole una cálida sonrisa que lo pondría como idiota para después salir por la puerta abandonándolo.

Estaba demasiado sensible para ese tipo de cosas ese día, gracias.

El auto que le habían regalado sus padres en su cumpleaños número 16 el año anterior era una ...basura, dado únicamente para hacer este tipo de encomiendas y poder movilizarse y no pedirles favores a sus padres.

¿Cuál había sido la excusa de sus padres al darle este auto cuando perfectamente se podían costear uno mejor? "Tienes que aprender sobre el trabajo duro, Kyle. Tu padre y yo hemos trabajado arduamente durante toda nuestra vida para poder darles lo mejor, este auto te lo damos solo porque sabemos que lo necesitas, pero es hora de que si quieres las cosas te hagas responsables."

Claro que todo había sonado perfectamente razonable al principio, pero perdió credibilidad cuando supo que sus padres se irían de vacaciones a Hawái dejándolos a él y a Ike a cuidado de los Schwartz. Como le pidió al cielo que una bomba le cayera a su primo Kyle durante las vacaciones ese verano.

Además, el que Cartman se la pasara haciendo chistes de la avaricia judía de sus padres y que era irrespetuoso el aparentar ser tan pobre como Kenny, no ayudaba en nada a aplacar su resentimiento.

Con la radio encendida esperaba que algo distrajera su mente, para su suerte se habían logrado reproducir unas canciones lo suficientemente melosas que lejos de hacerlo pensar en su lamentable situación sentimental. ¡Hasta había escuchado A Thousand Miles! No pudo evitar la carcajada al recordar la escena de Terry Crews.

Claro que la vida era una perra y su diversión no duraba mucho, cuando la emisora puso a reproducir Lurk de The Neighbourhood sintió sus orejas calentarse ante la letra de la canción.

I fuck 'cause I need to  
I fuck when I want  
I'll fuck you in love  
Even though it is not

I'll fucking digest you  
One kiss at a time  
You wish I was yours  
And I hope that you're mine.

Bien, había aceptado desde hace mucho que él era el juguete de la vida, pero hoy no estaba de humor para que el mundo se riera de él, apago la radio ya agradecido cuando diviso la casa de los Tucker.

Tras tocar la puerta fue Laura Tucker quién le abrió.

—Oh, hola Kyle.

—Hola señora Tucker.

—¿Vienes por Ike verdad? —asintió—. Veré si ya está listo, por favor toma asiento.

Laura subió las escaleras perdiéndose en el segundo piso de la casa, Kyle estaba sentado mirando hacia el piso cuando escucho una voz conocida llamando a la mujer.

Levantó la vista y en el pie de las escaleras se encontraba un Craig en pijamas cubierto por una manta, saltaba a la vista que estaba enfermo y miraba a Kyle con cierto fastidio.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —su voz era más nasal que de costumbre, culpa de la aparente gripe.

—Vine a recoger a Ike —lo repaso con la mirada—. Amigo, te ves de la mierda.

—Me siento peor que la mierda.

El silencio reino durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, Craig se le quedó mirando como si analizará algo.

—Sube —le ordenó Craig, subiendo las escaleras.

Kyle sin entender demasiado obedeció, subiendo detrás del chico que iba a paso lento arrastrando las mantas. La habitación estaba al final del pasillo, Kyle entró tras Craig que había dejado la puerta abierta a su paso, haciéndole un ademán para que la cerrará.

No pudo observar bien la habitación más que detallar las paredes pintadas de un azul rey porque el mayor comenzó a hablar.

—Kyle, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito que lleves a Stripe a la casa de Tweek.

—Craig, si se volvieron a separar te digo que agradecería que no me metieran en medio de sus cosas, tengo bastantes problemas y—

—¿Quién dijo que nos separamos, idiota? —bufo hastiado—. Tweek y yo no terminamos desde ese estúpido juego de Civil War hace años.

—Entonces ¿por qué quieres mandar a tu cuyo a su casa?

Rodó los ojos. —Estoy enfermo, prefiero que se quede en la casa de Tweek a que esté conmigo y pueda contagiarlo o algo.

Kyle dudo ¿contagiar a un conejillo de indias de gripe? eso era ridículo, pero no podía decirle eso a Craig.

—Hombre, dudo mucho que Stripe contraiga gripe estando en casa contigo.

—Tú no sabes nada, los animales pueden ser muy susceptibles ante los humanos y sus enfermedades.

—Su organismo es distinto —contraargumentó.

—Existen casos en que los animales pueden pescar un tipo de infección al estar en un hábitat poco saludable, sea verdad o mentira prefiero no arriesgarme con Stripe.

Una duda le vino a la mente.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo lleve yo?

—Mis padres creen que estoy exagerando con esto, no confío en Tricia; Clyde, Token y Jimmy están en la playa con sus novias y Tweek no ha podido venir porque los estúpidos de sus padres no le dan un respiro de la cafetería estos días, además prefiero que no venga y arriesgar a que se enferme.

—Amigo, no sé, yo...

—Sin contar que me lo debes —el fastidió en su voz gangosa era evidente—, o prefieres que te recuerde lo sucedido en Perú cuando teníamos diez años.

—Dios, está bien, lo llevaré —dijo exasperado—. Que resentido resultaste ser.

—Si realmente fuera un resentido les habría pateado el culo a ustedes cuatro hace tiempo pues llevo más de 7 años esperando a que me devuelvan más 100 dólares.

Dicho esto, Craig se fue a tirar de vuelta a la cama.

—Stripe está en la mesa detrás de ti, toma su jaula, no es necesario que lleves su comida, Tweek tiene comida de Stripe en su casa.

Giró sobre sus talones, el cuyo estaba en su jaula sobre un armario caoba junto a una foto enmarcada de Tweek y Craig.

Que gay.

Tomo la jaula entre sus manos y fijo su vista en el moreno.

—¿Esto es todo?

Asintió. —Llamaré a Tweek avisándole que vas para allá. Gracias por el favor.

Me obligaste moralmente, hombre.

—No es nada —abrió la puerta—. Adiós Craig, mejórate.

El chico un sonido que Kyle no alcanzo a distinguir ya cuando salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Al bajar las escaleras Ike ya estaba esperándolo en la sala de estar junto a la mamá de Craig.

—Ike —saludo— ¿Karen no vendrá con nosotros?

El menor negó. —Kenny llamo hace un rato y pidió que Karen se quedara aquí un rato más, pero estoy listo para irme.

—Oh, ya veo que Craig te convenció de llevarle a Stripe a Tweek —negó con la cabeza—. A veces ese niño puede ser tan exagerado.

—No es un problema, de igual forma planeaba ir a la casa de Tweek.

La mujer le dedico una sonrisa antes de despedirlos por la puerta, Ike no dejaba de observarlo ni cuando subieron al auto.

—Paso de nuevo ¿verdad? —pregunto el menor.

Kyle asintió con resignación sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—Te ves bastante más decaído de lo normal ¿ocurrió algo nuevo?

Dudo por un momento en responder, rindiéndose al final, no sacaría ocultándole nada a Ike que en realidad junto a Kenny eran los que más sabían de la situación de Kyle.

—Se quedo anoche en casa.

—Bueno, eso no es novedad.

—No entiendes, se quedó a dormir; compartimos la cama anoche —un ligero tono de desesperación escapo de su voz mientras doblaba en una esquina.

—Oh, ya veo. Eso sí es...nuevo —musito el niño de ojos negros, agarrando la jaula del cuyo con fuerza.

El silencio reino por un momento hasta que Ike volvió a hablar.

—Es por eso que no vamos a casa ¿verdad?

Asintió. —No estoy seguro de si ya se ha ido de la casa y...sinceramente prefiero no encontrarme con él por ahora, no sabría qué hacer. Planeaba llevarlos a Karen y a ti por un helado y después ir a casa de Kenny, pero Karen no ira y al menos se presentó lo de Tweek para darme más tiempo a pensar.

—Entonces iremos a la casa de los Tweak.

—A su cafetería más bien, será algo rápido, lo prometo.

El menor hizo un sonido de aprobación. Pasado los minutos aparcaron frente a la cafetería de los Tweak. Ambos bajaron, Kyle con la jaula en sus manos.

—Vamos, veré si Tweek esta adentro y le dejare a Stripe.

Ya adentro el olor del café lleno sus fosas nasales, el lugar casi vacío.

—Bienvenidos a Tweek Bros ¿puedo tomar su orden? —saludo el padre de Tweek desde la caja.

—No, gracias —declino—. Me gustaría hablar con Tweek, tengo un encargo de Craig.

El hombre miro de la jaula a Kyle y nuevamente a la jaula, dando paso a una mueca en su rostro.

—Tweek está en casa, hoy no trabaja. Tonterías de dejar de explotarlo laboralmente, ya sabes —dijo restándole importancia con la mano—. Puedes ir a casa si quieres a llevarle eso, eres buen amigo de él ¿no?

—Sí, se podría decir.

—Kyle ¿no? —asintió—, ya sabes dónde queda nuestra casa, Alen esta allá trayendo algo entonces te abrirá la puerta, por favor dile que se apresure, los clientes comenzaran a llegar pronto y necesito su ayuda.

Kyle dudo ante lo último por la escasa gente que había en la cafetería, pero igual hizo un sonido de afirmación. Se giro a mirar a Ike.

—¿Me esperas aquí?

—Claro, ve que de este lugar no me moveré —dijo, sentándose en un banco frente al mostrador donde estaba Richard.

Kyle se despidió, camino un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la casa. Corrió con la suerte de que al llegar a la puerta Alene Tweak estaba saliendo por está cargando algunas cajas.

—¿Vienes a buscar a Tweek?

—Hola señora, sí, Craig mando a Stripe para que lo tuviera unos días.

—Sí, eso puedo ver —se apartó de la puerta haciéndole un ademán para que entrara—. Tweek está en su cuarto, por favor, cierra cuando salgas.

La mujer se fue y Kyle se dispuso a subir a la habitación del rubio, ya había estado ahí otras veces por lo tanto se sabía el camino.

Toco la puerta y un rubio enfundado en un suéter verde le abrió, dándole una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—Kyle, entra —una sonrisa avergonzada se formó en sus labios—. No te preguntare porque estás aquí, es más que obvio.

—Sí, bueno, Craig no me dejo opción.

Puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndole un gesto para que tomara asiento en una silla mientras él se acomodaba en la cama. —Ese hombre puede ser tan paranoico a veces.

—Creo que eso lo aprendió de ti —soltó medio en broma ganándose una mirada de reproche del rubio.

Tweek no alego ante esto, sabía que era verdad. Después de estar tantos años con alguien las costumbres de la otra persona se te iban pegando.

La influencia de Craig también se podía ver en Tweek y su ambiente, el cuarto pintado de un amarillo pálido y bastante ordenado para un adolescente de casi 18 años era una muestra de ello. Sin contar que las ojeras del rubio no eran tan prominentes como hace años y que con el paso del tiempo sus tics habían disminuido hasta ser muy raras las ocasiones en que tenía alguno.

Sonrió para sus adentros, sí, definitivamente a Tweek la relación le había hecho gran provecho.

El silencio se había establecido en la habitación hasta que Tweek decidió romperlo.

—Kyle ¿te ocurre algo?

El pelirrojo miro los iris verdeazulados alarmado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tweek se encogió de hombros. —Te ves más apagado de lo normal, triste. Casi podrías hacerte pasar como miembro de la pandilla de Pete.

Hizo una mueca ante el comentario del rubio.

—No creo que los góticos estarían muy felices de tenerme en su pandilla.

—No, tienes razón, no lo estarían. Eres un gran conformista para ellos.

—¿Un conformista? —pregunto extrañado.

—El peor de todos, según ellos.

Kyle se sintió ofendido ante esto, de todos en la preparatoria ¿él era el peor conformista?

—¿Cómo es posible que yo sea el peor conformista? Existe gente como Butters sonriendo por ahí sin motivo alguno.

Tweek se quedó pensando por un momento, como si recordara algo.

—Butters es un caso extraño, tiene el respeto de los góticos, les cerro el culo con un discurso haciéndolos ver a ellos como unos conformistas cuando tenían diez años —un destello de eureka cruzo por sus ojos—. Oh, ya recuerdo, fue para el mismo tiempo en que Stan se unió a su pandilla, otro verdadero conformista, pero tú eres peor.

Kyle se removió incomodo ante la mención de Stan, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Tweek podía ofenderlo tan fácil como si hablara del clima, parece que Tucker en serio había tenido influencia en él.

—El problema es con Stan ¿no es así? —pregunto tanteando terreno.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto alarmado. Sin negar por un segundo.

—Soy bastante bueno observando ¿sabes? Al tener a alguien tan callado como Craig de novio aprendes a ser observador para saber en lo que piensas, también me funciona con Token que es de pocas palabras y, bueno, con todos en general —se encogió de hombros—. No es tan difícil prestarle atención a la gente. Por otro lado, lo tuyo por Stan es bastante obvio, hombre.

Kyle se recargo en su silla, exasperado de la situación.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —inquirió el rubio, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Kyle dudo, no le gustaba hablar de este tema con nadie que no fueran Ike o Kenny, pero su hermano a pesar de haber tenido relaciones en el pasado no podía entender por completos sus sentimientos, además Ike no podría ser imparcial ante lo que dijera Kyle, sabía que tiraría para el lado suyo. Kenny por otra parte sabia parte de la historia, pero tenía tantos problemas últimamente, con el arresto de sus padres y acompañando a Kevin a audiencias con el juez para que el mayor tuviera la custodia sobre sus hermanos ya eran demasiados problemas, no quería atormentarlo con problemas amorosos de un crio.

Entonces Tweek era la mejor opción, porque el rubio era confiable, amigable y de mirada cálida. Aun después de que se apartara de su grupo cuando Kenny volvió siguieron siendo amigos, demostrando ser una persona leal, valiente y alguien en quien podía confiar indudablemente.

Miro los ojos del chico, el color verdeazulado le transmitía una paz y confianza que Kyle sintió que si no se abría con él se arrepentiría durante toda su vida. Además, había leído de los colapsos emocionales en internet, ya paso por varios y se sentía al borde de uno, pero esta vez mas grande.

Entonces, con confianza, pero aun la pequeña duda en su cabeza le asintió al chico rubio frente a él.

—¿No te molesta?

—Para nada —negó—. Hoy no trabajo, Craig está enfermo y casi todos mis amigos están ocupados el día de hoy, mi mejor plan del día era reordenar mi habitación. Pasar parte del día contigo no suena mal, eres mi amigo y bueno, me gusta escuchar a la gente.

Kyle le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, solo discúlpame un momento.

Saco su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Ike.

 **Kyle:**

» Hey, surgió algo ¿te importaría quedarte con los Tweak un rato?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 **Ike:**

» Para nada, pero por curiosidad ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

 **Kyle:**

» No sabría decirte realmente ¿es un problema?

 **Ike:**

» No, tomate el tiempo que necesites, estaré bien. El señor Tweak me está hablando sobre los diferentes tipos de cafés que hay y la señora Tweakme trajo un hojaldre de café, no sabía que había hojaldres de esto. Que loco ¿no?

» Como sea, tárdate lo que quieras. Te esperare aquí.

 **Kyle:**

» Gracias, Ike. Te la debo.

Dudo por un momento.

» Por seguridad, si alguno de los señores Tweak te ofrece algo que está en experimentación, niégate rotundamente.

No espero respuesta, cerro el chat y dejo el celular sobre una mesa con piezas de lego.

—Bueno Kyle, ¿quieres contarme por qué te ves tan abatido como Cartman después de darse cuenta que acabo con su almuerzo?

Kyle rio ante la analogía del rubio.

—Bueno ¿Qué piensas tú sobre la relación de Stan y Wendy? —inquirió con la cabeza gacha esperando una respuesta.

Tweek se aclaró la garganta, obviamente incomodo ante la pregunta.

—Kyle, te quiero ayudar, pero no hablare mal de Wendy si es lo que buscas, es una buena amiga y...

—No —lo corto, alarmado ante lo dicho por Tweek—. No quiero que hables mal de Wendy o de Stan o de nadie...tal vez de Cartman.

—Puede que sí de Cartman —sugirió.

—Pero no te pido que hables mal de ellos solo como para subir ánimos o mostrar que estas de un lado. Es solo que yo —se cortó—...tú puedes dar una opinión como mas ¿imparcial? eso creo y yo solo necesito aclarar cosas porque todo es tan revuelto y...sí, en verdad me siento de la mierda.

Tweek suspiro.

—No diré mucho Kyle, solo que la relación que tienen Stan y Wendy no es...normal. Ella ya lo sabe, ambos en realidad y Wendy son consciente de que no está bien, pero no es como si pudiera hablar de ello libremente. Ambos son grandes, ya saben lo que deben hacer.

Kyle quedo poco satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Aunque siendo honesto Kyle —continuo—, la tuya y la de Stan no es la mejor relación tampoco, es decir, no sé mucho, pero se nota que no estás bien con eso, te ves decaído siempre que ellos vuelven y cada vez es peor; no creo que eso sea muy bueno para ti.

Sintió como se le apretaba el abdomen ante esto, sí, bien, la amistad que tenía con Stan era bastante extraña, sobre todo si toma en cuenta los sentimientos no amistosos que tiene hacia el chico, pero a Kyle le encanta complicarse la vida.

Lo mejor era hablar.

—Lo que ocurre es que Stan y yo... tenemos relaciones.

Tweek calló. —¿Stan engaña a Wendy contigo?

—¡No! —grito—. Stan nunca ha engañado a Wendy, no que yo sepa —su mirada bajo hacia el piso, abochornado—. Solo ocurre cuando Wendy y él terminan. Él llega a mi casa o yo voy a la suya y hablamos y como que simplemente... ¿se da? No sé, no estoy seguro. Es como un tipo de desahogo para él.

—Ujum, tú eres su desahogo después de que termina con Wendy —reprocho.

Kyle carraspeó, incómodo. —No, no es así...es diferente, creó.

—Kyle ¿por qué mejor no empiezas contándome como comenzó todo? —sugirió.

Kyle asintió sin muchos ánimos.

—Empezó hace casi dos años. Stan había vuelto a terminar con Wendy y para rematar se había peleado con el idiota de su padre —una mueca de desagrado se plantó en su rostro al mencionar al último—. Como sea, Stan llegó a mi casa y subió a mi cuarto, mis padres salían a cenar para celebrar su aniversario y Ike estaba en su habitación.

» Entonces él entra y se ve realmente destrozado hombre, llegó con su mochila llena de botellas de vodka y whiskey ¿puedes creer que le soltaron a un chico de 16 tanto alcohol como si nada? Bien, llegó y empezamos a hablar, me contó con lujo de detalles como Wendy le había terminado, creo que esa vez fue porque habían estado en un montón de peleas, no recuerdo bien —bufo—. Y empezamos a beber como que demasiado, no supe en qué momento nos embriagamos, hasta el punto en que vomitó por fuera de la tasa de mi baño y no caí en cuenta hasta el día siguiente.

Levantó la mirada para enfrentar los ojos verdeazulados de su amigo, sentía como la cara comenzaba a calentársele.

—Debes tomar en cuenta que yo hasta hace poco había descubierto dos cosas, que era bisexual y estaba enamorado de Stan; ya sabrás porque no mencioné nunca ninguna de las dos, no pienso hacerlo por el momento o al menos hasta que me largue de South Park —puntualizo.

Tweek lo miro ceñudo. Tendría que aclarar aquel punto más tarde.

—Y bien...estábamos ambos borrachos, aún tengo visiones borrosas de esa primera noche, pero tomando en cuenta nuestra orientación sexual, porque Stan también es bi, mi profundo y repentino enamoramiento hacia él y el alcohol, ambos vimos como buena idea el acostarnos como una forma de desahogo.

Tweek calló, buscando que decir.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —apunto a preguntar.

Kyle se sonrojó.

—A la mañana siguiente ambos estábamos muy avergonzados, no sabíamos que decir y nos terminamos evitando como dos meses, fue bastante extraño, en ese tiempo él se arregló y volvió con Wendy; creo que fue por ella que Stan quiso hablar conmigo y aclarar las cosas —aparto la mirada—. Recuerdo que me dijo "Hey Kyle, no hay problema con lo de la vez pasada ¿No? Ambos sabemos que no fue algo real y si...fue un descuido y obra de la borrachera, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos si quieres."

—Y aceptaste —concluyo.

—Obvio que acepté, pero de igual forma estuve distante con él un tiempo. Las cosas eventualmente se arreglaron y volvimos a un tipo de normalidad, una que no era cierta porque —la voz se le rompió —, yo lo amaba, amo a ese hombre y entonces lo tuve para mí de una forma con la que había fantaseado bastante tiempo aun cuando no lo aceptaba y estuvimos ahí, juntos para que después se vaya con Wendy.

—Kyle...—llamo Tweek, pero este no lo dejo terminar.

—Y entonces viene con su mierda a los meses, volvieron a terminar y los embriagamos y ocurrió lo mismo, Stan no se veía afectado, nunca se ve afectado ahora ¿sabes? Creo que la mierda de su familia se ha encargado de eso, entonces la mañana del segundo acoston llegamos a la conclusión de ser amigos con derechos —sollozo—, así de fácil y simple, podría haberme rehusado, una parte de mí pedía hacerlo, pero no podía, porque necesitaba verlo y tenerlo para mí, aunque fuera bajo el título de amigos que follan y no es nada serio.

Soltó un berrido, sin ser consciente de cuando empezó a llorar y paseándose por la habitación con la silla en el suelo.

—Acepte esa mierda solo porque no quería perderlo, era egoísta y con nada de dignidad porque Stan es como un tipo de prioridad para mí, solo quería tenerlo entre mis brazos, aunque fuera por un tiempo limitado y mi corazón se partía por esto para después verlo partir con la chica de a y solo esperando la siguiente oportunidad de tenerlo para mí.

» Las cosas funcionaron así hasta el día de hoy, cada vez era peor la sensación de vacío y pérdida al verlo marcharse a los brazos de Wendy, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía cagar en nuestra amistad como lo había hecho de niño, pero es que cada vez era peor y solo se volvió una bomba de tiempo.

—¿Qué hizo que está explotará? —el tono de voz de Tweek era calmado, rayando la preocupación.

—Anoche ocurrió de nuevo —sorbió, enfrentándose al rubio—. Llegó ya borracho, lo hicimos y fue genial, creí que todo quedaría ahí, pero él insistió en quedarse a dormir conmigo estando lúcido porque sí, no abuse de Stan, estaba en sus cabales.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el que duerma juntos cuando ya se han acostado? —inquirió curioso.

—El pasar la noche juntos es algo más... personal, no es un acoston y ya, la persona se va como si nada hubiera pasado. Compartir cama, por más estúpido que suene, para mí es el haber concretado que has estado con una persona, que te importa lo suficiente para no irse de su lado y que cuidarán del otro por esa noche después de haberse... unido por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Amigo eso es tan marica —burlo.

—Bueno sí —bufo exasperado—, pero no todos tenemos la suerte de seguir con el mismo chico desde hace casi 7 años, Tweek. Si te acuestas con Craig, él se quedará esa noche para ti y viceversa.

Tweek sonrió ante lo dicho.

—Para mí es diferente, jamás algún relación me ha funcionado, no entiendo por qué, ni con chicas ni con chicos aunque con los últimos no tenga tanta experiencia, pero es el hecho de que lo mío son cosas de un momento y ya, y tenerlo a él a mí lado, esa noche, donde lo puedo observar, tocar y acariciar; lo puedo apreciar como el ser más hermoso que es para mí con total libertad y puedo cuidar de él en su estado más vulnerable...es algo único.

Tweek chillo. —Amigo, estás tan jodido.

—Dime algo que no sepa —reprocho.

—No sé qué hacer —continuo—. Sé que no quiero seguir así, cada vez es peor, con el paso del tiempo, con cada vez que él y yo estamos...juntos, me ilusiono más y después viene la realidad a golpearme en la cara como la perra que es y me quedo sin nada más que un corazón roto.

» Hay veces en que quiero mandarlo a la mierda, otras en que siento que debo decirle lo que siento, pero soy incapaz de hacer ambas. Stan no me quiere de la forma en que yo quiero y por otra parte no me imagino sin él a mi lado, pero —sollozo—, pero ¡por Dios, Tweek! Es malditamente duro verlo de la mano con ella después de por un momento haber creído que estaría conmigo, siento que enloquezco un poco más cada vez que eso pasa y creo que anoche ya pasé el límite.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "pasar el límite"?

—En que —sorbio su nariz—, ya no me siento capacitado para verlo, no por ahora, esto ya había pasado anteriormente, pero esta vez la sensación de vacío es más fuerte, duele bastante —levanto sus ojos acuosos contra los del contrario, una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca—. Estoy tan de la mierda que mientras iba en el auto pensé en ir a visitar a mis familiares en New Jersey ¿puedes creer lo desesperado que estoy?

Tweek frunció el ceño, preocupado por Kyle. La situación del pelirrojo era difícil emocionalmente. Él también fue bastante apegado en su tiempo, dependiente de otros. Podía ver a Kyle frente a él, con la cara colorada, los ojos rojos y llorosos, el labio temblante y la ansiedad en recorriendo su cuerpo, una fuerte empatía que rara vez sentía fue dedicada hacia el chico.

Él estuvo en su lugar, tal vez no en exactamente las mismas situaciones, pero podía comprender como se sentía.

Cuando Kyle pareció calmarse, agrego.

—No espero que resuelvas mis problemas por contarte esto, es solo que en serio necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

—¿Por qué yo?

Kyle se encogió de hombros. —A pesar de que no seas de nuestro grupo, eres mi amigo, pero si me dices algo no lo harás solo por hacerme sentir bien, aunque no sea cierto, hay veces en que necesitamos esas palabras, pero llevo años escuchándolas, no quiero compasión, solo alguien que escuche y tú, bueno, pareces tan centrado, más calmado en realidad y pensé que eras el mejor para esto.

Tweek se sintió alagado.

—Amigo, yo...he estado en tu situación antes.

Kyle levanto las cejas, viéndole con sorpresa.

—Quieres decir que tú...

—No —no le dejo terminar—, a lo que me refiero es que también llegue a ser dependiente de otras personas, era toxico, enfermizo y aun cuando se suponía que me debería sentir feliz por estar a su lado la incomodidad y el dolor no se disipaban por completo, nunca. Era horrible.

La confusión era obvia en los ojos chocolate del contrario, Tweek llego a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de ayudarle era hacerle ver su punto, con toda la verdad que esta traía.

—Kyle, te voy a confesar algo, pero necesito que guardes el secreto.

—¿Es grave? ¿Ilegal? ¿Poco moral?

Tweek soltó una risa.

—Es un poco inmoral, sí y grave en el sentido en que si el pueblo se entera lo más probable es que termine siendo expulsado de la ciudad como Mr. Hankey —sonrió—. Lo cual si lo piensas detenidamente no sea tan malo, pero aún no es el momento.

Kyle lo miro intrigado. —Bien, prometo no decir nada.

—Mas te vale, Kyle —dijo, su tono serio en forma de amenaza.

—Bien ¿Recuerdas cuando las asiáticas nos emparejaron a Craig y a mí por primera vez?

—Oh si, fue una sorpresa para todos. No sé nos había pasado por la cabeza que ustedes fueran pareja, tal vez si pensamos que Craig fuera gay en algunas ocasiones, pero tú no.

—Oh, bueno, todo era falso.

—¿Qué?

—Craig y yo no fuimos novios, al menos no en esa época.

—Tweek, hermano ¿de qué mierda estás hablando? —pregunto— ¿has estado fumando esa porquería que vende Cartman?

—No, Kyle—

—Porque déjame decirte, esa mierda no es de tan buena calidad como él la quiere hacer ver.

—Kyle —corto—. No compro la porquería de Cartman y por favor, solo cállate y déjame hablar.

Entre refunfuños, Kyle asintió cediéndole la palabra.

—Craig y yo fuimos emparejados por las asiáticas cuando teníamos 11 y 10 años, ambos solo éramos amigos, pero no unos realmente unidos, solo estaba en su grupo y ya, ocupando un lugar.

Entonces viene esta mierda de las asiáticas a joderle todo, ambos estábamos hartos del pueblo y decidimos planear una ruptura falsa para que nos dejarán en paz, yo... exagere un poco las cosas —una mueca cruzó su cara al recordar el incidente Michael—, para hacer la historia corta, al ver al pueblo tan abatido Craig y yo decidimos fingir una relación, era un tipo de obligación que ambos sentíamos al ver el pueblo tan abatido o al menos de mi parte, a Craig le importaba y aún le importa una mierda la gente.

Se levantó, comenzado a pasear por la habitación, rememorando las cosas. Kyle lo veía absorto.

—Con el paso del tiempo, nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos, me apegue demasiado a Craig, él era una especie de ancla para mí ante toda la mierda que me rodeaba para ese tiempo, mucha más mierda en realidad.

—No entiendo...

Ignoró el comentario.

—Entonces me hice dependiente de él, al punto en que no me podía verme sin él a su lado, nunca. Craig trataba de ayudarme lo mejor que podía, pero solo éramos unos mocosos, no sabíamos nada de cómo mantener una relación y lidiar con un novio psicótico y adicto a las drogas contra su voluntad, me estaba consumiendo cuando no lo tenía y él se cansaba, el apego era excesivo, a esto súmale que yo ya estaba enamorado de Craig aún sin ser nada, mi miedo a ser descubierto y al perderlo como amigo era peor.

A veces creía que Craig se hastiaba de mí, me sentía mal por eso, pero lo ignoraba porque lidiar con mi mierda era lo primero, así lo arrastrará y me destruyera —bufo—, todo demasiado complicado para unos pubertos. Entonces, llegó el estúpido juego de Civil War y Craig y yo rompimos al estar en bandos diferentes y fue...horrible, no tienes idea de cuanto, estaba enamorado, pero había perdido a mi mejor amigo, a mi salvavidas por un estúpido juego de niños, me sentía destrozado.

Kyle abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la confesión y la similitud.

—Tú te sentías igual...

—A ti —concluyo—. Sentía que sin él no tendría vida, fueron tiempos tormentosos realmente, pero de alguna manera también ayudo.

—Tweek ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

—Según mi experiencia y opinión, lo mejor es que cortés lazos con Stan.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo mejor, Kyle.

El nombrado se levantó de la silla, una mezcla de confusión e irá en su mirada.

—Tú no puedes pedirme eso, tú menos que nadie.

—Kyle...

—¡No! —grito—. Vienes y me sueltas esta mierda de que tú relación con Craig ha sido falsa todo este tiempo, que jugaron con los sentimientos del pueblo solo por... ¡No sé! Me tiras un cuento de ti siendo un niño en mí misma situación solo para decirme que me aleje de Stan cuando tú sigues en la misma porquería con Craig.

—Kyle, cálmate y déjame hablar.

—¡Tu puta madre se irá a calmar! —se levantó de la silla, caminando frente a Tweek quedando cara a cara.

Kyle le llevaba varios centímetros de altura, pero el menor no se veía intimidado por esto, pues también le retaba con la mirada.

—Kyle —llamo, su voz era calmada—. Cállate de una puta vez y déjame explicar.

—Oh, no hermano, ya explicaste bastante. Quieres venir a decirme cómo lidiar las cosas cuando tú no haces lo mismo, tu moral no viene conmigo.

Un tic se hizo presente en Tweek, leve y fugaz, pero Kyle lo vio pasar.

—Cierra el maldito hocico, te calmas porque estás muy alterado —empujo con su dedo el pecho del más alto, haciéndole retroceder—, y me dejas soltar mi mierda porque parece que no entendiste nada.

Si no fuera porque Kyle era consciente de que Tweek sabía boxeo y era fácil de descontrolar, hubiera alegado. A regañadientes obedeció, ocupando el lugar en su silla.

—Bien —suspiro, los ojos cerrados meditando las palabras—. Kyle, si te digo que te alejes de Stan es por tu bien, estando a tu lado solo te harás daño. ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando estás con Craig después de decirme que pasaste por lo mismo que yo? —replico.

—Porque en el tiempo en que estuvimos separados, aunque la pasé mal, aprendí como sobrellevar las cosas. Puedo buscar apoyo en las personas, pero no recargar mis problemas en ellas, no importa que tan cercanos seamos y el apego excesivo es lo peor que puede pasar.

—Pero siguen juntos.

—Sí, seguimos juntos —concedió—. Y es importante para mí, más que nadie, pero aprendí durante nuestra ruptura a no ser dependiente de alguien y esto no hace que lo quiera menos, es solo...el buscar mi bienestar primero para que ambos estemos bien, pero lo principal eres tú.

Ya calmado, Kyle comprendía el punto del rubio.

—Tweek, yo no sé si pueda...

—Oh, claro que puedes. Esa mierda de no puedo déjaselo a los conformistas de la ciudad.

A paso seguro, camino hasta estar frente a Kyle, poniéndose en cuclillas frente al chico sentado.

—Debes hacer esto, Kyle, por ti, para sanar.

—Ya es más fácil para ti decirlo, al final lo tuyo salió bien, estás con Craig en una relación real ahora ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo de ahora es real, pero en ese tiempo no sabía que pasaría, igual tome la decisión y no fue fácil, solo corrí con suerte —se encogió de hombros—. Nada en la vida es fácil, amigo.

—No quiero perder a Stan.

—No lo perderás, no creo. Sólo aléjate un tiempo, es por tu propio bien.

—Tweek —suspiro—, no lo tomes a mal, pero suena tan fácil de tu parte, aunque ya pasaste por esto. Tú mismo dijiste, corriste con suerte y ahora eres alguien mucho más centrado y tú relación se ve tan...perfecta.

Ante lo dicho el rubio soltó una carcajada limpia sin dejar de ver, al contrario.

—Como te dije, cuando eso ocurrió no sabía que pasaba, era solo un niño y estaba en una horrible etapa. Corrí suerte con que el chico que quería me correspondiera, pero con el tiempo aprendí que no podía recargarme sobre él y si quería ayuda debía tratar primero conmigo mismo.

Busco los ojos cafés, Kyle pudo apreciar las pecas que adornaban la cara de Tweek.

—Craig y yo no hemos tenido una relación perfecta, nunca, no creo que exista una pareja en el mundo cuya relación sea perfecta, pero en eso vamos, tratar de mejorar por nuestra cuenta y también juntos. Realmente lo único que le agradezco a este pueblo es el haberme obligado a emparejarme con Craig, es de las mejores cosas que me paso en la vida.

Asintió, comprendido el mensaje del rubio aún sin estar del todo convencido.

—Kyle, lo que tienes con Stan son idealizaciones. No puedes esperar a que tu relación sea perfecta, las expectativas en vez de construir, destruyen, lo mejor que pueden hacer es apoyarse mutuamente y ver como todo se va dando. Esto va desde una relación de amistad hasta una de pareja.

—Lo sé, quiero sentirme bien, pero es tan difícil dejarlo.

—Pon en claro tus prioridades, pero te doy una noticia, tu prioridad debes ser tú. No vas a ser un adolescente por siempre Kyle, en algún momento tendrás que crecer y todo cambiará, por esto no puedes seguir arrastrándote tras de Stan, te lastimas a ti mismo y de alguna manera también lo lastimas a él. Lo que tienen no es sano.

—Será difícil...

—Estarás bien, Kyle.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —pregunto.

—Simplemente lo sé. Aparte, habrán más chicos y chicas rondando a tu al rededor, solo es cuestión de mirar.

—Gracias, Tweek.

—Nah, no me lo agradezcas. Es algo que siento que debía hacer.

—¿Debías? ¿Por qué? —inquirió.

Tweek sin darse cuenta hizo un puchero, un brillo en sus peculiaridades ojos y sonrisa amable.

—Amistad, Kyle. Además, Cristo, es demasiada presión aguantar esto por años.

Compartieron una sonrisa, si bien Kyle aún sentía que su interior estaba echo un desastre, las palabras de Tweek habían puesto en perspectiva lo obvio que Kyle se había negado a mirar.

Quién diría que el chiquillo nervioso y gritón que fue en su infancia terminaría siendo aquel adolescente centrado e increíble que tenía en frente.

Por un momento, Kyle pensó que Craig era estúpidamente afortunado porque el chico ante él se presentaba como la persona más increíble que haya conocido.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a alguien como Tweek

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente y Stan y Wendy estaban por volver, un mes en que Kyle tuvo tiempo de pensar y poniendo los pros y contras en perspectiva, decidió que lo mejor era seguir el consejo de Tweek.

Así que ahí se encontraba, frente a la casa de Stan para acabar de una vez con todo. Sin sentirse realmente preparado para ello porque vamos ¿Quién se sentiría realmente preparado para acabar con el contacto que tienes con la persona que más amas?

Con las manos temblorosas toco el timbre, Sharon Marsh le abrió, una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo dirigida a él le surco los labios.

—Hola, señora Marsh ¿esta Stan?

—Claro Kyle, está en su cuarto, pasa —se corrió dejándole paso a Kyle, mostrándole las escaleras—. Ya sabes el camino, tienes suerte porque justo Wendy se acaba de ir, creo que se reconciliaron.

Kyle sintió como le bajaba la presión ante la noticia de Sharon. Sabía que Stan y Wendy estaban tocando el terreno para volver, pero esta vez habían sido más rápidos que otras.

Con una sonrisa chueca a modo de agradecimiento, Kyle se despidió de Sharon subiendo a la habitación de Stan.

Al abrir la puerta fue inundado por el olor de la familiar colonia del otro, el cuarto estaba aseado, una canción bastante alegre que Kyle no lograba reconocer del todo sonaba en el estéreo, pero estaba casi convencido de que era de Katy Perry y un muy feliz Stan recostado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados tarareando la letra.

Trago duro, la respiración haciéndosele pesada inmediatamente, pues ahí estaba la confirmación de que habían vuelto.

—Stan —llamo, tratando de que su voz no sonara rota.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, mirándole con cierta sorpresa, lo cual no era de extrañar pues Kyle lo estuvo evitando la primera semana y de ahí en adelante fue Stan quien o paso mucho tiempo con ellos tras ir tratando de reconquistar a Wendy.

—¡Kyle! Tiempo sin verte por acá —una sincera sonrisa tan parecida a la de su madre cruzo sus labios. Levantándose inmediatamente para ir a abrazarle.

Kyle acepto el abrazo, rígido, consciente de que esta seria probablemente la última vez que lo tendría entre sus brazos. Hundiendo su nariz en el cabello negro, aspirando el aroma a margaritas porque gracias al champú que compraba Sharon, Stan siempre olía a margaritas.

Su respiración se aceleró rápidamente. Stan fue quien termino el abrazo, aun sonriendo.

—No adivinaras lo que ocurrió —dijo emocionado.

—Terminaste con Wendy —las palabras quemaron en su boca. Hizo una mueca ante esto.

—¡Sí! ¡¿No es genial?!

—Bastante.

Stan se apartó de él, la alegría de hace unos minutos siendo reemplazada por un ceño fruncido.

—Amigo ¿estás bien? Te ves apagado.

¿Kyle era tan obvio?

—Bueno, sí, debemos...hablar.

—¿Es algo malo?

—Un poco —susurro.

Mucho en realidad.

Stan se sentó en la cama, invitándole a hacer lo mismo cosa que Kyle rechazo prefiriendo quedarse parado contra la puerta de la habitación. Era mejor para él si no mantenía un contacto directo con Stan durante la charla.

Además, tampoco quería tocar esa cama, esa maldita cama que tantos recuerdos le traían a su mente y hacían que su piel cosquilleara.

—Bueno ¿Qué ocurre?

La garganta se le seco, sin saber exactamente como comenzar.

—Stan...yo...tú —su mente estaba en blanco ¿Cómo iniciar esto?

El pelinegro lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Kyle sentía un sudor frio comenzar a acoplarse en su nuca, sus manos hormigueando. Mierda, esto era difícil.

¿Podría iniciar rondando el tema? No, eso solo alargaría más el proceso y la verdad sería igual de dura.

Y joder, él solo quería escapar de esa casa rápido.

Tras una fuerte inhalación, lo mejor sería soltarlo de una vez.

—Stan, es mejor que dejemos de vernos—farfullo.

—¿Qué?

Respiro profundo, su vista en el suelo. —Creo que es mejor dejar de vernos por un tiempo.

Su voz fue pausada pero el esfuerzo fue mayor.

—Kyle, no sé si sabes, pero aún faltan varios meses para el día de los inocentes —una cierta arrogancia se notó en su voz.

—No es...no es una broma, Stan —levanto la mirada, los ojos azules estudiándolo aun en su lugar en la cama—. He estado pensando que lo mejor es que cortemos lazos por un tiempo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —de un salto se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia él.

—Es mejor así —suspiro—. Tienes novia, querrás pasar un tiempo con ella para terminar de arreglar sus cosas y tal vez yo te acapare. Es lo mejor, hombre.

Bien, si, sus excusas son patéticas.

Stan hizo una mueca que oscilaba entre la indignación, la ira y la sorpresa.

—Oh, no metas esta mierda conmigo hermano. No soy estúpido.

—Stan.

—Nada de "Stan" —su tono de voz fue subiendo, apuntándole acusadoramente con su dedo índice—. Siempre ha pasado esto y ahora me vienes con que "necesito tiempo" es porquería tuya hombre, dime la verdadera razón.

Bien, tal vez Kyle peco al menospreciar la inteligencia de Stan.

—Esa es la verdadera razón —su tono era bajo e inseguro.

¿Por qué coño seguía mintiendo?

—Eso es mentira, no subestimes mi inteligencia Kyle, no soy tan estúpido como para creer esto —el tono de Stan iba ascendiendo cada vez más y más.

—Ya te dije, es lo mejor.

—Mentira.

—Tú necesitas pasar tiempo con Wendy.

—Eso te importo una mierda durante 9 años, se honesto.

—Es la verdad.

—¡Que no!

La mirada furibunda de Stan, su tono acusador no causaba más que el hacer crecer la desesperación de Kyle.

Su respiración se volvía errática, estaba empezando a sudar, pequeños espasmos se hacían presentes en sus manos y pecho y todo rastro de angustia ya era palpable en él.

—Stan, por favor, piénsalo, es lo mejor para todos.

—No seas hijo de puta y dime la verdad.

—Esa es.

—¡Hemos sido amigos desde los cinco años, si eso te importa algo me dirás la puta verdad Broflovski!

—¡Esto no es bueno!

—¡Claro que no lo es! ¡Estas mandando nuestra amistad a la mierda y no sé la razón!

—¡Ya te dije!

—¡Eso es mierda! ¡Si me valoras en algo dirás la verdad!

Ya con los gritos, adrenalina, la ansiedad y su cuerpo fallándole decidió mandar la mentira que había mal planeado al carajo. Si eso se terminaba que fuera por las verdaderas razones.

—¡Porque te amo maldito bastardo! —al fin grito.

—¿Kyle de qué coño ha...?

No lo dejo terminar, con los ojos escocidos en llantos y la respiración irregular decidió continuar.

—¡Te amo, idiota! Lo hago desde que tengo 15 años, tal vez antes, realmente no lo sé.

Ahora era Stan quien retrocedía, su rostro perplejo y el dedo de Kyle acusándolo como hace solo unos segundos él lo había hecho.

—Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo y verte con Wendy es una verdadera mierda.

—Kyle, yo...

—¡No! —grito— ¿Querías la verdad? Acá tienes tu puta verdad. Me traes como un idiota desde hace años y cada vez que terminas con Wendy solo soy tu perro faldero hasta el momento en que decides volver con ella.

Los ojos azules le miraban con sorpresa, mientras él sentía los suyos ardiendo por el llanto, la cara húmeda le era incomoda, pero eso no importaba ahora.

—Entonces, me canse de la rutina de mierda en que cuando terminas vienes a mi cama y por un momento puedo creer que podría existir un algoentre nosotros para que la realidad me golpee de nuevo y te vea de la mano con Wendy a los pocos meses, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado y tirando mis sentimientos a la basura.

—Yo no sabía...

—Claro que no sabias, aunque fuera estúpidamente obvio —espeto.

Su respiración se había acompasado, aunque los ojos aun le lagrimeaban y podía sentir su rostro caliente.

—No sé qué decir.

Kyle negó con la cabeza. —No tienes por qué decir algo, por lo menos no ahora.

—Si lo hubiera sabido antes, podría haber hecho algo, hablarlo, no sé.

—Nada habría cambiado, simplemente no puedes corresponder a mis sentimientos.

—Sí, pero todo ese juego de amigos con derechos fue mi idea.

—Yo lo acepte. No me pusiste un arma en la cabeza o algo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Stan volvió a hablar.

—Lo lamento tanto.

—No te lamentes, no es tu obligación corresponder o algo así.

—Sí, pero-

—Stan —su nombre se sintió como ácido en su boca—. Lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos.

—No lo veo necesario —negó erráticamente—. Podemos solucionarlo de otra forma. Me alejaré de Wendy, te daré tu espacio, me mantendré alejado y no haré la mínima mención a una relación.

—Eso no es saludable Stan.

—¿Quién mierda dice lo que es saludable?

—Es mejor el que nos separemos, solo será un tiempo.

—No, eso de "un tiempo" es solo una mentira para hacer la verdad menos dolorosa, si acabamos ahora será definitivo.

—No será así.

—Claro que lo será —exclamo—. Kyle, podemos solucionarlo, dejaremos esta mierda de amigos con derechos para siempre, mis líos amorosos serán para oído de otras personas, haré cualquier cosa...

—Stan, para.

—Pero por favor, por favor no termines esta amistad que tenemos —tomo la mano de Kyle entre las suyas. Ante esto el mayor sintió como su toque le quemaba—. No me gusta perder a la gente, pero he sabido como lidiar con eso, puedo afrontar el perder a cualquiera menos a ti.

Kyle noto rápidamente que ambos ya estaban llorando, Stan aún se aferraba fervientemente a su mano.

No podía hacer esto, no quería hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo, no solo por él sino por Stan, para que pudiera estar tranquilo, aunque al principio fuera duro.

—Stan, en serio, debemos acabar con esto, nos hace daño, me hace daño.

—Cambiaremos —argumento—. Cambiaremos esta relación por algo mas sano si es lo que quieres, haré lo que sea, pero por favor no te vayas de mi lado —imploro con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas

Kyle sintió como su corazón se rompía ante la imagen. Pero debía actuar, no podía ceder.

Aparto su mano rápidamente. —Será mejor que me vaya, pero las cosas se pueden solucionar.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—No lo sé —admitió con un suspiro pesado.

—¿Ves? Ni tú sabes lo que pasara, Kyle por favor, no te vayas.

—Es lo mejor.

—No me digas que mierda es mejor o no, yo sé lo que es mejor para mí.

Ambos estaban llorando, el nivel de las voces era bajo pero potente y sentía como lo único que quería hacer era meterse bajo las frazadas y no volver al mundo hasta el día en que su corazón dejara de latir.

Debía salir de ahí rápido, a un futuro incierto sin la persona más importante de su vida.

—Stan, cariño —su tono era conciliador, manteniendo una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta—. Debemos aclararnos, estarás bien, ya lo veras, ambos estaremos bien de alguna manera.

—Tú no sabes nada.

Con la puerta abierta y listo para salir, agrego. —Sé que estarás bien porque eres estúpidamente fuerte e idiota y te amo, además de que Wendy te ayudara muchísimo.

—Kyle —su nombre sonó a ruego.

—Sé feliz con ella amigo, trata de que esta vez todo funcione.

Cerro la puerta y bajo rápidamente las escaleras a la salida, ignorando en todo momento a Stan llamándole desde la habitación.

Ese día, Kyle salió de la casa de los Marsh dejando una parte esencial de su vida gritando su nombre en forma de ruego.

Pasaron dos meses en lo que Kyle no supo más que lo básico de Stan, cosas como que aún seguía con Wendy y que a veces se veía triste. Le daba gracias al cielo el que sus horarios no coincidieran porque si no todo sería tan incómodo.

Dado que Stan pasaba más tiempo con Wendy que con cualquiera, Cartman había abandonado la preparatoria temporalmente ya que "tuvo una idea millonaria" —idea que Kyle estaba seguro lo llevaría a una rápida quiebra y tal vez algún tiempo en la correccional— y con Kenny yendo a estudiar esporádicamente debido a su situación legal y familiar, Kyle termino pasando tiempo de sobra con Tweek.

Cuando Kenny asistía su atención estaba enfocada en él, pero siendo Tweek con quién compartía más su tiempo y le mostró un gran apoyo era el rubio quien sabía de primera mano el avance de Kyle.

Kyle estaba ciertamente sorprendido de que Tweek pasará tanto tiempo con él y Craig ni se inmutara, esto en base a los rumores de que Tucker era hasta el extremo de posesivo con su pareja, cosa que resultó ser falsa, incluso Craig a veces se les unía.

Admitía que estaba aliviado.

—Han pasado más de dos meses ¿cómo sobrellevas todo? —pregunto el rubio, recostado contra una pared de grava en la parte trasera del patio.

Kyle se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, realmente. Hay días en que me siento casi feliz y tranquilo, pero hay otros en los que la pena me consume y solo quiero llamarlo y decirle que lo extraño.

—¿Lo has vuelto a hacer?

—No, nada desde la última vez —alargo el cigarrillo hacia Tweek quien lo tomo entre sus finos dedos para darle una profunda calada.

Resultó que, a la segunda semana de hablar con Stan, Kyle le había llamado borracho y diciéndole que lo extrañaba, había caído por culpa del alcohol y fue tan estúpido de casi mandar dos semanas de esfuerzo sobrehumano a la basura.

Sintió una ligera pena en base a aquel día recorrerle el cuerpo, pena que quedó olvidada pues ahí, escondidos en el patio de la preparatoria, con el viento de otoño golpeándoles la cara, un cigarro se marihuana y la compañía de Tweek todo se sentía tan relajante y placentero qué sentir algún tipo de emoción negativa debería ser considerado pecado.

—No puedo creer que consiguieras marihuana.

—La dosis personal es legal en South Park desde hace mucho tiempo, no veo porque tendría que ser un problema.

—¿Padres?

Tweek soltó una risa. —Mis padres son los menos indicados para darme una lección de moral sobre el consumo de drogas —se incorporó—. Además, la consumo cuando realmente necesito relajarme y solo la uso algunas veces, no es como si fuera adicto.

—¿Por qué tenías que relajarte está vez?

—Esta es una excepción, estuviste algo estresado esta semana y eras tú quien necesitaba relajarte. Yo solo te acompaño mientras fumas y bueno, también lo hago, es mí maldita marihuana.

Kyle asintió.

—¿Te han dicho algo nuevo de él?

El rubio suspiro. —Además del que sigue con Wendy y aún parece un perrito regañado, no tengo más información.

Kyle asintió derrotado, ante el tono que uso Tweek y por su propia consciencia sabía que lo mejor era no indagar más.

Tweek se sacó un sobre del bolsillo, entregándoselo a Kyle. Al abrirlo, Kyle se dio de cuenta que eran hojas de marihuana.

—Amigo ¿Estás loco? Si mi madre me ve con esto me corta las pelotas, mis padres no son tan permisivos como los tuyos. Son más de los que prohíben, pero después hacen lo que prohibieron en privado, un caso grave de doble moral.

Tweek le hizo una mueca. —Kyle, te iba a pedir que se lo llevarás a Kenny, vas para su casa ¿No?

El pelirrojo lo miro extrañado ¿Kenny usando drogas en su situación?

—¿Crees que Kenny quiera ver algo de esto con todo lo que le está ocurriendo?

Tweek aplastó el cigarrillo casi consumido en el suelo para que esté se apagará, exhalando el humo que mantenía dentro de sí.

—La marihuana no tiene nada que ver con el laboratorio de drogas que tenían sus padres en casa, además esto es solo para que se relaje, me ha contado que no es capaz de dormir bien.

—Y decides mandarle marihuana como píldoras para dormir —completo y Tweek asintió como si esto importará menos.

—La marihuana tiene un efecto relajante y es menos nociva que la nicotina, además no puede darse el lujo de pagar unas buenas píldoras y esta es una solución fiable.

—¿Le vendes esto barato?

—Se lo regalo —corrigió.

Kyle lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Igual, es demasiada, hombre ¿Cuánto te gastaste en esto?

—Tengo mi propia mini plantación en la casa, lo que has fumado lo he sembrado yo.

Kyle lo miro sorprendido.

Simpático, atractivo, escucha a las personas, sabe de repostería como nadie y además tenía su propia plantación de marihuana.

¿Qué clase de pacto había hecho Craig Tucker para tener un novio así? Kyle quería uno.

Aunque para él estaba más que bien un pelinegro nihilista, demasiada bien en realidad.

—Entonces lo que me estás diciendo es que eres un Walter White de la marihuana.

Tweek sonrió.

—Exacto, soy como un Heisenberg verde, pero de bajo presupuesto.

Rieron ante la estúpida broma, relajados y en paz con el mundo por un momento.

Resulto ser que Kenny había aceptado mas que gustoso el envió de Tweek, pero excusándose de no poderle brindar pues estaba Karen en casa.

El hogar de los Mccormick se sentía extrañamente pacifico sin los adultos ahí, es decir, la casucha fea y semidestruida seguía igual, pero la falta de los padres era notoria y no traía más que una evidente paz al lugar.

De alguna forma Kyle encontró agradable el sentarse en el desgastado sofá de Kenny. Además de todo los tres se veían claramente felices aun con los problemas encima.

Kyle pudo ver a Karen cuando esta le abrió la puerta, ya no se veía tan sucia como antes y aun con sus ropas desgastadas la pequeña le había recibido con un dulce brillo en los ojos, por otra parte, Kenny se veía mucho mas tranquilo al igual que Kevin, que a esta hora estaba trabajando.

De igual forma no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—¿Cómo está sobrellevando las cosas?

El mayor se encogió de hombros. —Bastante bien, recobre un viejo empleo con el dueño de City Wok así que iré allá después de las clases, no puedo dejar a Kevin con todo.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres?

—Sigue su juicio, pero de igual forma les espera una posible condena de 15 a 20 años por microtráfico y posesión de drogas, además de alguna que otra demanda por abuso de menores que Kevin se encargo de ponerles.

Kyle quería hacerle una pregunta que desde hace un tiempo estaba rondando por su mente, mera curiosidad nada más.

—¿No te sientes algo...mal por tus padres o algo parecido?

El gesto aburrido de Kenny no cambio. —Para nada, tal vez algo de lastima con mamá, aunque ella puede llegar a apelar en algunos años, no como papá que mas hundido no puede estar. Sin embargo, no siento un remordimiento o algo parecido, fueron tres infancias jodidas Kyle, no dejare que jodan el resto de nuestras vidas con su mierda.

Kyle asintió dándole la razón, la infancia de Kenny pudo llegar a ser bastante cruel.

—No adivinaras quien me pregunto por ti hoy —dijo el rubio con cierto tono divertido, logrando cambiar de tema.

—Kenny —advirtió.

—Vamos hombre, Stan la esta pasando mal sin ti, ni con Wendy se ve feliz, pasaron dos meses, vamos para tres ¿no crees que ya sea hora de que hablen las cosas? Tuvieron demasiado tiempo para pensarlo.

Kyle desecho la idea rápidamente, aun no estaba preparado.

—Ken, sé que esta situación para ti es algo incomoda porque te estamos haciendo dividirte...

—Ustedes no me están haciendo nada a mí, eso es estúpido, hablo con ambos sin tomar partido. Pero Kyle, ustedes se ven miserables juntos, demasiado, lo único que podría hacerles sentir peor es que el gordo estuviera aquí para molestarlos.

—Oh no, Cartman se entero y todos los días estoy recibiendo mis mensajes de odio antisemitas y burlas diarias de parte de él, por la cuota de hijo de puta de Cartman no te preocupes.

—Realmente me siento feliz de que no sepa que tengo teléfono, seria un dolor de culo tenerlo encima riéndose de la situación legal de esta familia más la pobreza.

—Cartman sigue creyendo que eres lo suficientemente pobre para no permitirte un celular, quédate tranquilo con eso.

Kenny pareció darle la razón en eso. —Volviendo al tema, Kyle, ya es hora de que ambos afronten las cosas, la situación de por sí ya es ridícula.

—Tú no entiendes, todo es extraño, doloroso y fresco todavía. A veces me siento feliz, después triste y luego hay ocasiones en la que simplemente no lo recuerdo, pero cuando lo hago el golpe es fuerte —negó—. Es horrible sentirme así.

—Kyle, lo que cuentas es verdaderamente malo y marica, estoy de acuerdo con Tweek de que estaban demasiado apegados, pero es bastante malo verlos a ambos tan mal.

—Lo sé, pero debo dejarlo ir.

—Aquí entre tú y yo ¿crees que eres capaz de dejar ir a Stan para siempre?

Los ojos celestes lo estudiaban, Kyle quería mentirle como se había mentido a él todo este tiempo con un rotundo sí, pero las memorias de ambos a lo largo de su vida, las escapadas, risas, bromas y caricias eran como un balde de agua fría que le mostraba la verdad.

—No, no creo ser capaz nunca —admitió—, pero puedo aprender a vivir con eso, debo aprender a hacerlo.

—Te daré la razón y mi apoyo con eso, pero Kyle por favor acelera el proceso, quiero pasar tiempo con los dos ahora que Cartman no esta y no tendré que soportar sus bromas de mierda. Como amigo te pido que aceleres el proceso, me encargare de que Stan haga su parte.

Kyle le dio una sonrisa a Kenny que le observaba desde el otro lado del sofá, rehusándose a preguntar por lo último dicho referente a Stan pues quería cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

Karen apareció cargando una de sus muñecas uniéndose rápidamente a los dos, sentándose junto a Kyle y regalándole de nuevo una dulce sonrisa.

Kenny rio divertido ante esto, aparentemente su hermana se había enamorado del judío del grupo.

La última vela de la hanukkiyah se había encendido, dando por esto el ultimo día de celebración del hanukkah. Diciembre había llegado con una de las nevadas mas fuertes que se haya sentido en la última década.

La calefacción en la casa de los Broflovski estaba encendida y aun así debían usar ropas algo gruesas para hacerle frente al frio. Kyle se encontraba bastante cómodo en su pantalón de chándal y sudadera para que su madre empezara a molestarlo con que ese no era un atuendo adecuado para cerrar hanukkah, muchas gracias.

—Por Moisés, al menos peina tu cabello.

—No, gracias. Estoy bastante complacido así como esta.

Y es que puede que Kyle haya encontrado un gusto al amarrar su maraña de cabello pelirrojo en coletas o moños, solo así lo mantenía controlado y bueno, mas que nada él pensaba que se le veía genial.

Lastima que su pequeño acto de desobediencia le haya terminado enviando a su habitación mas temprano de lo normal, pero al menos alcanzo a cenar y realmente no se encontraba del mejor humor esa noche.

Cumplía 4 meses ese día desde que le había dado fin a la relación que llevaba con Stan, si bien sentía que había mejorado aún seguía el dolor latente en él. Se lo había encontrado un puñado de ocasiones en todo este tiempo, pero del saludo y una que otra cortesía no pasaban, era como si fueran extraños y eso le abrumaba.

Tomo su celular en busca de una lista de reproducción que distrajera su mente porque bueno, no iba a pasar la última noche de hanukkah deprimiéndose en su habitación por su amor fallido, para eso tenia el resto de su vida.

Su dedo se detuvo ante una lista de grupos y solistas pop que habían estado y estaban aun de moda, tentándose en reproducirlo pues aquellos artistas como Little Mix o Justin Bieber eran su gusto culposo.

Maldita sea Bebe y su influencia musical en él.

Delicate comenzó a reproducirse y aquel habría sido un buen momento para revisar Twitter y al menos reírse de las idioteces que twittea la gente. El tiempo se le estaba yendo entre la música y algunos videos genéricos que salían en su inicio.

Unos golpes sordos contra el cristal le llamaron la atención, viendo que nada ocurría decidió dejarlo pasar como si nada, todo bien hasta que una piedra atravesó el cristal haciéndolo saltar en su cama del susto.

¿Qué mierda?

¿Cartman habría conseguido un grupo antisemita de nuevo?

Tomando el bate debajo de su cama y un leve sentimiento de temor siendo ocupado por la ira se acerco a la puerta, listo para sacarle la mierda al idiota del culo gordo.

Cuando llego a la ventana concluyo que habría preferido ver a un grupo extremista siendo comandado por Cartman en vez de ver a quien se encontraba bajo su ventana.

Stan, con su cabello revuelto y ropa mullida estaba en fuera de su casa, tirando piedras hasta lograr romper la ventana de su cuarto en pleno hanukkah.

El corazón se le bajo al estómago pues la sorpresa de verlo en esa situación era demasiada.

—¿Podrías lanzar esa escalera de cuerda que hiciste en el campamento judío? Realmente me estoy congelando las pelotas aquí afuera.

Aun desconcertado, Kyle asintió, tomo la escalera que estaba dentro del baúl y la aferro con fuerza al borde de la ventana, esperando a que el otro subiera. Cuando Stan por fin estuvo en su cuarto soltó un suspiro de alivio, recogiendo la escalera y entregándosela, pues sus padres no podían saber que era con esto que él escapaba.

—Gracias, afuera estaba realmente frio, además de que no te asomabas, perdón por la ventana, por cierto —dijo rápidamente el pelinegro, cerrando la ventana detrás de él y quitándose el abrigo de encima quedando en sudadera.

—No hay problema, encontraré la forma de arreglarla.

Stan asintió, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro a los segundos.

—¿Estas escuchando a Austin Mahone? ¿Es por eso que no te asomabas?

Kyle sintió como la sangre le bajaba a los pies.

Mierda, olvido la música.

—Es un mix y para aclarar, es mi menos favorito.

Stan le miro con burla. —Claro, ahora me saldrás con que eres fan de bandas pubertas como One Direction y Justin Bieber ¿verdad?

—No —negó rápidamente.

No. Sí.

¿Puede ser?

El silencio incomodo se hizo en la habitación, la canción cambiando ahora por algo de Rihanna.

Estaba abochornado, pero más que nada sorprendido porque después de meses volvía a tener a su mejor amigo en su habitación y Stan se veía extrañamente radiante, cosa que no había visto en él en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente dejo soltar la pregunta, quería saber las razones del porque el chico estaba ahí para poder volver a su aburrida rutina de hace minutos.

—Stan-

—Necesito hablar contigo —interrumpió—. Es importante, bastante.

Kyle sintiéndose nuevamente nervioso le hizo un ademan para que se sentara en la cama, Stan acepto y cada uno termino en un extremo.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, Kyle observo como al contrario empezaban a temblarle levemente las manos debajo de los guantes, pero un vistazo de determinación en sus ojos contrastaba con las acciones de su cuerpo.

Espero a que Stan se tomara su tiempo y empezara a hablar, no le quería apresurar.

—Termine con Wendy —informo de sope, su mirada fija en el piso.

Kyle lo miro curioso, pues este era un nuevo estado Stan postruptura. No pudo evitar que una pequeña molestia se instalara en su pecho ¿Stan había venido para eso después de lo ocurrido hace meses?

—Oh, lo siento, Stan, pero ya verás que volverán. Siempre lo hacen —dijo secamente.

—No seas hipócrita, Kyle —en vez de sonar molesto sonaba divertido—. Y esta vez es definitivo.

—No soy hipócrita y tú muy bien sabes que siempre terminan volviendo —se defendió y contraataco. ¿Hipócrita él? Bueno, puede que un poco.

—Esta es la ruptura final, no mas ir y volver. Wendy y yo hablamos bastante, nos dimos de cuenta que teníamos intereses diferentes.

Bueno, se tardaron como nueve años en llegar a esa conclusión.

—Stan, me alegro de verte sobrellevar esto bien, pero en base a lo ocurrido hace unos meses es un poco fuera de lugar que vengas a notificarme esto a mi y lo sabes —el veneno en su voz era evidente. La molestia crecía a fuego lento—. ¿A qué es lo que realmente viniste a mi casa?

Stan se encogió de hombros, Kyle pudo haber tomado la acción como algo sin importancia si no fuera porque podía ver su cuerpo temblar ligeramente y sabia que no era por el frio, pues adentro estaba cálido.

—Quiero hablar contigo, decirte tantas cosas y creí que iniciar con mi ruptura en un estado estable era la mejor manera.

—Stan, yo no entiendo-

—Te amo Kyle —soltó. Lo dijo de una forma que pareciera como si hablara del clima.

Kyle sintió como su presión bajaba y la mente se le quedaba en blanco.

—¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? —dijo con un tono de alarma.

—Estoy enamorado de ti y Wendy hizo que me diera cuenta de eso.

—Stan si es una broma...

El pelinegro negó eufóricamente con la cabeza.

—Déjame hablar, puedes dejar las preguntas para lo último.

Kyle asintió, haciéndole un gesto para que comenzara mientras se aferraba a la almohada de su cama porque maldita sea que milagro judío era este.

—Ese día en mi casa, después de que te fuiste fue como el peor golpe que me pudieron dar en la vida—trago, su mirada subiendo hasta encontrarse con sus ojos y Kyle pudo ver el lio en ellos—. Estuve en cama como dos semanas, mi madre pensó que estaba enfermo y por eso no asistí, creía que el quedarme en cama y no encontrarme contigo solo ayudaría, pero fue para peor, estaba en shock porque hace solo un momento estaba feliz pues creí que volvería con la chica que creía amar y después vienes tú a soltarme que me amas desde hace años y terminar con nuestra amistad sin hacer caso a mis ruegos.

Kyle sintió un estremecimiento, recordando ese día las suplicas que Stan le mandaba y después las llamadas y mensajes a casa, tuvo que pedirle a su madre que dijera que no estaba en casa por una semana pues Stan era insistente.

—Entonces, rechazabas mis llamadas, no atendías mis mensajes y me quedaba en la puerta de tu casa durante horas esperando a que dieras señales de vida para que ambos pudiéramos hablar, me sentí humillado, pero más que nada destrozado ¿Cómo afrontar que la única constante en mi vida me acababa de abandonar? Estuve a punto de volver con los góticos, pero Wendy me saco de ahí. Te estuve odiando por semanas.

Stan subió los pies a su cama, aferrándose a sus piernas como Kyle a su almohada. Siguió hablando.

—Entonces volví con Wendy creyendo estúpidamente que eso ayudaría y te suplantaría, pero no fue así, por mas que trate de engañarme jamás fue así porque tu presencia me hacia tanta falta. Estaba roto sin ti a mi lado, siempre le preguntaba a Kenny por ti y por el que habías llegado a tomar esa decisión, que te había impulsado, él siempre se negaba a decir algo, pero un día se le escapo que habías hablado con Tweek y eso te dio fuerza —soltó una risa—. Estaba muy enojado, recuerdo que fui con Tweek a buscarle problemas, quería golpearle y gritarle por haberte separado de mi con su mierda, entonces cuando llegue con él a hacer un escándalo se descontrolaron las cosas y termine rápidamente en el piso y con un ojo morado, cortesía de Tweek junto a algunos gritos. Quiero creer que me venció tan fácil porque mi estado era deplorable.

Kyle iba a decir algo a favor de Tweek, pero Stan no le dejo.

—Antes de que digas algo, fui yo el que se comporto como un idiota, estaba borracho ese día, pero no estoy enojado con Tweek. Hablamos y me hizo darme cuenta de unas cosas, con eso mi molestia disminuyo hasta casi extinguirse y solo me podía sentir asquerosos conmigo mismo. Me arrepiento tanto de ponerte en esa posición ¿sabes? En serio creía que estábamos bien, pero tú querías mas y debía darme cuenta de eso, gracias a Wendy es que me di cuenta.

» Ella fue una gran ayuda, siempre lo ha sido. Me hizo entender que realmente estaba enamorado de ti ¿sabes cómo? —Kyle negó—. Me dijo que la mayoría de las veces que habíamos terminado siempre tenía que ver contigo, claro, tuve mis cagadas aparte, pero tú eras una razón de peso. Siempre fuiste primordial para mi hasta en los momentos más absurdos eras mi prioridad y eso le molestaba con obvia razón. Entonces, ella logro sacarme la información de la relación que habíamos mantenido estos años, con todos los detalles, esto ya que había escuchado rumores y como te digo, yo estaba de la mierda después de que le diste fin a nuestra relación.

—¿Qué te dijo sobre eso? —pregunto, su voz débil.

—Dijo que la excusa de amigos con derechos era una forma inconsciente de tenerte en la forma en que realmente quería, pero sin la etiqueta de relación lo que podría llegar a dañar la relación de amigos establecida que ya teníamos, una forma de ser novios sin serlo realmente. Ella es bastante persuasiva ¿no? —Kyle le dio la razón en ello—. Estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo, muchas horas, era difícil aceptarlo pues la había jodido por no querer joderla, aparte no quería creer que realmente te amaba de esa manera porque tenía miedo de que las asiáticas nos atacaran, pero todo eso valió mierda el día en que casi hago un escándalo en la cafetería porque se corrían los rumores de que habías empezado a salir con Tweek, sabia que era estúpido e improbable, pero la sola idea de imaginarte con alguien me hacia querer vomitar y llorar, un poco dramático.

» Tuve bastante tiempo para pensar y tratar de recomponerme, este tiempo sin ti fue horrible, aun con la compañía de Wendy, Kenny y otros junto a un fin definitivo a mi noviazgo con ella me seguía sintiendo de la mierda, todo porque no te tenía a mi lado. Sabia que tú no estabas mejor, por un momento espere a que fueras tú a buscarme, pero deseche rápidamente esa idea porque no tenias como saber que eras correspondido, entonces espere hasta que finalizara hanukkah para tratar de recuperarte, de la forma en que fuera.

Kyle sintió las mejillas arder, un extraño sentimiento de paz, adoración y nervios instalados en su pecho.

—¿Por qué hanukkah?

Stan se relamió los labios, en ese momento viéndose mas nervioso de lo que se había visto hace unos minutos.

—Existen los milagros de navidad, entonces pensé ¿Por qué no esperar por un milagro de hanukkah? Tal vez Dios se apiade de este pobre miserable y le conceda el deseo de estar junto a mi ahavah ka'dosh.

Kyle con los ojos aguados gracias a la alegría, pregunto entre risas.

—¿Qué mierda significa eso?

—Creo que es amor sagrado en hebreo, no estoy seguro, pero quiero creerlo —dijo, bajando las piernas y llegando hasta estar al lado de Kyle en la cama.

—No sé mucho de hebreo, pero no estoy seguro de que esa sea la traducción —le regalo una sonrisa a Stan—. Igual es un lindo detalle, pero ¿por qué el sagrado?

Sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara, ya más seguro de sí, Stan tomo la mano de Kyle entre las suyas. El tacto les hizo sentir una corriente traspasarles a ambos pues hace mucho tiempo que no tenían contacto el uno con el otro.

—Kyle, sabes que soy un agnóstico vagamente esperanzado, pero estuve rezándole a Yahvé todo este tiempo para que se me cumpliera un milagro de hanukkah, creo que ambos lo merecemos. Haz hecho tanto por mi durante este tiempo y es hora de devolverte el favor. Me has amado durante años en silencio e inconscientemente yo hacia lo mismo que tú, ambos nos lastimamos y he venido a reparar mi parte de los daños. Sé que en hanukkah se dan regalos y no quería faltar con el mío, lo hice en el taller de carpintería y...espero que te guste—rebuscando entre los bolsillos de su pantalón saco un pequeño collar con un dije de madera de la estrella de David, largándosela a Kyle.

Kyle sorprendido la tomo con su mano izquierda, sin querer soltar con la que tomaba a Stan. La estrella de madera estaba algo chueca, bastante pulida y lisa, pero con algunos desniveles que eran obvios al tacto. La pintura marrón que la cubría estaba mal aplicada y simplemente se veía que la fabricación había sido tan torpe como dedicada.

Kyle supo que jamás había visto una figura tan hermosa como la que tenía en las manos. Ni una tallada por el mejor carpintero en el mundo podría igualarla.

Porque Kyle sabia lo que significaba eso, era un aprecio a su cultura, a su identidad. Stan le había regalado a Kyle algo que lo representaba y era tan propio de él, algo tallado por sus propias manos con el único fin de agradar a Kyle.

El dolor meses se había evaporado al tener la torpe y hermosa pieza entre sus dedos.

—Es bellísima —susurro sin dejar de apreciarla.

—Me alegra que te guste —Stan le dio un leve apretón a la mano. Kyle volvió su mirada a él aun sin soltar el collar—. Eres mi ahavah ka'dosh, Kyle, si es que en verdad significa lo que creo. Porque a pesar de todo, eres lo mas real y sagrado que tengo, eres mi amor y eres mi ancla y me siento tan estúpido el que me llevara tanto tiempo darme cuenta, pero realmente quiero que esto funcione si me das la oportunidad.

Kyle sintió atragantarse ante la declaración del pelinegro. Él era su amor sagrado.

Quería aceptar, pero la realidad era otra, tenia que ser claro para evitar inconvenientes.

—Stan, sabes que también te amo. Malditamente te amo y estos meses sin ti fueron una tortura peor que ni todas las hemorroides del mundo.

Stan hizo una mueca divertido. —Que romántico, Kyle.

—Cállate, sabes que esa mierda casi me mata —renegó—. Pero seamos realistas, llevamos meses sin dirigirnos una palabra y empezar una relación de un momento a otro es demasiado abrupto.

—Correcto, pensaba algo similar, pero creo que quieres ir lento.

Kyle se alarmo ante esto.

—¿Me estas jodiendo? He esperado esto durante mas de tres años, no iremos como dos desconocidos, pero si me gustaría que empezáramos de a poco hasta formalizarlo totalmente.

—¿Entonces ser como exclusivos?

—De alguna extraña manera pienso que lo hemos sido todo este tiempo —ambos soltaron una leve risa—. Quiero que seamos los mismos que antes, pero con nuestros sentimientos ya establecidos, además merecemos citas y toda esa porquería.

—Siempre hemos sido como una pareja ¿eh? Solo nos faltaba el título.

Kyle se encogió de hombros. —Teníamos hasta sexo, solo nos faltaban las salidas a restaurantes elegantes y los besos ocasionales.

—Ya teníamos sexo. Muy buen sexo si puedo recalcar.

Kyle sonrió ante esto, sí, uno muy bueno. Noto como Stan se removía incómodamente en busca de calor, Kyle se aparto abriendo un poco los brazos para que este se acomodara entre ellos, cosa que Stan hizo.

Entonces estaban acurrucados, Stan siendo sostenido por los brazos de Kyle y este aun tocando la estrella de David.

—¿Entonces ya somos novios?

—Se podría decir que sí, pero unos que van lento para ver como avanzan las cosas. Digamos algo como unos novios en su etapa beta.

—Ya quiero tener nuestra primera pelea —puntualizo el pelinegro.

—¿De todas las cosas que podemos hacer te emociona pelear?

Stan se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabemos como es el sexo, los besos y las salidas entre nosotros, pocas cosas nos faltan como pareja y esta es una pela.

—También nos hace falta una cita.

—Tendremos nuestra cita.

Stan se reacomodo sobre las piernas de Kyle, espalda contra pecho buscando el confort de este.

—Solo prometamos —comenzó Kyle—, que recordaremos estos meses de mierda como una lección para no hacer alguna idiotez.

—Creo que este tiempo ha sido una lección de por vida.

—¿Sabes? Creí que sin ti realmente moriría, pero no fue así, no morí, seguí adelante todos los días—confeso el pelirrojo, sus labios bajando para darle un leve beso a la cabeza de Stan—. Podría seguir mi vida sin ti, sufriendo como la mierda, pero seguiría, la cosa es que no quiero una vida sin ti, te quiero en ella siempre, con todo lo bueno y todo lo malo y créeme que con doce años de conocerte sé cada cosa mala de ti. Te quiero conmigo para siempre, porque en serio estoy tan jodido por ti.

—Eres un romántico, Kyle.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Pero estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste, me paso igual, pero es horrible y en serio te quiero en mi vida mi ahavah ka'dosh. Nos queremos en nuestras vidas.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre.

El ambiente era acogedor, cálido, tranquilo. Con Stan entre sus brazos, las respiraciones lentas y una que otra pequeña e inocente caricia del uno hacia el otro siendo repartida. Ahora era Coldplay quien sonaba de fondo, mejorando las cosas en el lugar.

La voz lenta y calma de Chris Martin le erizaba la piel, todo era perfecto.

—Like a lion you ran —comenzó a cantar. La letra sintiéndola como algo personal—, like a goddess you rode, like an eagle you circle in perfect purple. So how come things move on?

—Esa canción me gusta —comento Stan.

—A mi también.

—Me di cuenta, pero ¿sabes que me gustaría más?

Kyle negó.

—Que me regalaras un beso, creo que lo merezco por haberme hecho esperar ahí afuera, aún tengo frio.

Kyle sonrió. —Eres un llorón.

Aun así, inclino la cabeza, tomando los labios de Stan entre los suyos, el beso siendo dulce y delicado como si fuera la primera vez, como críos que, aunque se conocen apenas están aprendiendo sobre el amor.

Los labios se deslizaban lentamente, Kyle tomo la cara de Stan con una mano, acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro.

En ese momento, con la música de fondo, el beso dulce y lento y con su mundo entre sus brazos, supo que todo había valido la pena. No importaba cuanta mierda afrontarían si lo hacían juntos. Que las lagrimas de ambos y la desolación fuera una lección para ambos, porque sabia que con Stan todo sería real, ni perfecto un desastre completo pero su amor estaba ahí y era fuerte porque si pudo aguantar tiempos en extremos caóticos en el pasado, podría con lo que fuera.

Sellando con un beso, hizo la promesa de que no se dejarían destruir, ni juntos ni separados, porque ambos eran mejor que todo.

Stan fue quien acabo el beso, un chasquido haciéndose sonar. Ojos azules soñadores le observaban con adoración y Kyle no se pudo sentir mas completo y afortunado en su vida.

Stan era una obra de arte, con los labios levemente hinchados, su negro y espeso cabello revuelto y acomodado cual gatito entre sus brazos. El amor le llenaba el pecho y la palabra hermoso era corta para describirlo.

—Eres mi ahavah ka'dosh.

—Y tú mi everglow.

Stan sonrió ante lo dicho, volviéndolo a tomar en un beso.

Aquella era la mejor hanukkah que había pasado en su vida, le daba gracias a Yahvé por permitirle la oportunidad de amar a alguien tan increíble como Stan Marsh.

Porque él era la radiante luz de su vida.

* * *

 **Espero que esto no haya sido tan horrible, realmente trate que con tantas palabras llegara a ser algo decente.**

 **Como se puede ver tengo una pequeña adoración por Tweek porque es mi bebé.**

 **Posiblemente haga un extra de esto pero mucho más corto y futuros proyectos de otras parejas y un solitario de Kenny porque dude, este chico es lo máximo.**


End file.
